The Fate of Two Families
by Marutectz552
Summary: Can fate determine a man's worth to be placed between a rock and a hard place? Well not many know, nor could they explain that yet there is something right from that. It means that that there is someone actually doing the dirty work in life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Well I didn't like how the original was going so far and I felt that I needed to make this plot seem much more…plausible. So I decided to make it darker and much more, gory per say._

"The Fate of Two Family's"

Can a man or woman choose what they want in life, or is it that fate from the heavens dictate what mortals do? There are few answers to this very simple question: "Are we here with a purpose?" Or is it the reason would be man is placed in one situation that everyone can see, to be placed in between a rock and a hard place. Not many know the true meaning of sacrifice or the will to move on with their lives, for mortals they have no time to reflect.

Why is Humanity both the blessing and curse of the Earth?

They live like sparks off a fire, brief and to die out quickly. However to this analogy there are many of them and they will always outnumber the few everlasting embers beneath the fire. With the sparks dying out always constantly moving in erratic directions what if a single spark landed within the embers? What would happen to the spark, would it fizzle out as its compatriots? No it wouldn't, fire only would embrace the only fire joining that small everlasting piece of forever. Immortality to mortality was two sides of a coin, one light and one dark.

Mortals with the power to become immortal simply throws balance away, for the few that dare cross into the immortality that is condemned by mortals have no chance of turning back. For once the spark joins the embers beneath the fire, there is no way out until the embers die out together. The sparks dictate that fate of the embers, with no fuel there is no urge to burn away since there is nothing. Can a man change who he is for the fact that he has no choice or will be stand up to the mortality of man? There is much to say that there is no answer yet not in a literal form. The answer is not which will die faster, the sparks or the embers but who feeds the fire to continue burning away.

Immortality is fueled by mortality of all beings, humanity and the Youkai races.

I had no answer for I am one of the nights, changed into the thing that I wished and despised all together. Even now I watched as the human I had crushed in my grip, his neck creaking to remain in place against my strength. He chocked desperately clutching at the flimsy mortality he had within his body and compared to my own I had but thought.

"_Disgusting_." I thought as the fragile human was pinned against the wall, he was choking on the very same air that he committed to a deal to throw down the preliminary march to war. I snorted as my hand forced his eyes to meet mine, he whimpered as I spoke apathetic to his plight. It was his decision to cross me and the place I called a job, he was mortal yet I was immortal. Two sides of a coin indeed, as the light and dark crossed paths once more.

"Sometimes I wonder why I was even like you, fate or what not chose me to become what I am sir. There is an old saying: Fool me once shame on you yet fool me twice…so shame on you." He watched as his dead came with the twisting of his spinal column. It was like brittle twigs snapping around your feet, and I watched barely caring to see his eyes roll back up into his skull. I let the body crumple to the floor as I swept my coat over the man's corpse not caring at all that I just assassinated the President of a country. Let the mortals think their own did this but the time was coming, a time to stand next to a rock or a hard place.

I leaned against the door leading to the balcony outside, where the city of lights lit up the night. I took in a breath of the air, simply the scent of humanity in all its glory. It disgusted me to no end on what the limits of the humans could do to the planet all the while monsters allowed this to happen. Sometimes I wondered if those twinkling lights above in the sky looked down at this world, where the place of all immortality and mortality clashed. I snorted while grimly smiling, it wasn't likely but the world was how it was.

Shrugging momentarily I reached into my pocket pulling out a bundle of explosives, the brand was the standard C-4 grade and it would be enough for the job. Flicking the detonator on the middle of the rectangular object, a small series of numbers came to life for the bundle. The time was frozen before I placed it on the center of the desk.

…_60:00…_

Moving calmly I gripped the body by the neck once more lifting the corpse effortlessly into the chair where it was before several hours ago. A second later I watched as the corpse sat there looking lifelessly at the ceiling and I snorted once more. My hand went to my pocket letting the brief wind caresses my face as it mocking my choice now. I had snored and sighed because of myself not that corpse over my shoulder now.

This time I did it out of pity and regret. I was regretting in leaving this job and I had to pity myself for choosing this path before me now. There was no turning back now, I had done what I was told and now there was a chance for the world to be balanced once more. I sighed once more moving to the balcony so there I lifted a short small white cylinder stick. A cigarette that would never kill me from the inside, it was impossible for mortality to kill the immortal so simply. It could be done but with much more complex will power, in a sense.

Grinning grimly I lit the cancer stick with the tip of my index finger where a small flame appeared before my skin acting as the boundary of being burned. It lit up with a flare as the smell made my nose burn in a good way, addicting yet deadly. One of the many things the mortals could do and yet here I was briefly admiring their ingenuity to kill themselves off faster. I almost laughed but I didn't have the sheer _joy _ of that regard.

I let my hands drift into my pockets with the cigarette smoldering into the warm wings of the Pacific, and I watched the city for several more minutes. Everything was quite inside the presidential palace except for the occasional car driving around on those streets. I noticed several humans scampering about as if they were safe in their world. They laughed despite the time of night below me, guards all so lazy on their leaders safety.

They thought they were doing their country an honor, yet here they were chatting amply about their time last night with some prostitute. I shook my head narrowing my eyes as my patience was wearing thin, it was almost time to set off the preliminary strike to the world. It would be a strike that I would commence and I had to prepare to counter that with my own will and power. To keep the world balanced yet here these humans were, content and sage in their so called "duty".

How very foolish of them.

There was just one place where I could add yet another spark to the place where the embers burned, the one place were balanced was vital to the world. It was where everything would begin and it would forever have a place in history. Sighing lightly I knew it was time to go now and the time was right to begin the war of all wars beyond anything between human and Youkai. My only regret was sticking to a side where everything would be simple but I wouldn't be. It was the time to choose the place for a man, a place where he was stuck between a hard place and the rock.

My hand gripped a small capsule where a clear red flip switch flicked open. My thumb pressed down lighting up the cyan detonator as the timer on the C-4 activated with a small click. The red light switched to green making it alive and deadly for the world to see its effects. I smirked, maybe it was time to go to see someone who wasn't warped in this world. Many rumors were spreading after all as I placed the remote capsule back into my pocket.

…_57:45…_

Moving forward I stepped on the granite ledge of the balcony before crouching down. With the cigarette still in between my lips I flew backwards, seeing the world through the spinning vision. While to most it would seem amazing, I wasn't impressed anymore. I landed on the roof now with the wind picking up behind my back, and so my coat flapped in the air. I turned around walking away from the edge of the roof heading to the far right of the presidential palace. Funny thing about a large rectangular building was that it was easy to sneak an escape vehicle in the federal gardens since here I had a wary grin. The place was simply easy to have a one man carrier out behind in the hedges of the roses, and that was the symbol of love was a joke to me.

If there was love well then it sure as hell wasn't in this time of night now.

…_54:39…_

The palace had two levels on the roof tops, one was the lower platform overlooking the city while the other was in the center, a citadel tower almost overlapping itself to stretch into the night sky. It was a prime spot for snipers that I could easily pick out dozing off as it was close to midnight or so. Lightly running I moved through the night, barely noticeable to the man who was dozing off on the corner of his sniper perch. I could see his eyes half awake now as I moved directly perpendicular to his position. My knees crouched and I felt myself fly upward to the platform.

He never moved an inch as I slowly walked up behind him, my hand rose to the side before I watched the last moments of mortality once more. He yawned as he moved to cover his mouth and the side of hand chopped right into his neck, and for one moment he jerked to the right in a gag. His right foot twitched desperately to stay alive but I chopped his neck with the side of my black glove, he was dead in two strokes. I had to give him credit, least he put some effort into staying alive much to my sly smirk. The corpse was at an angle where the neck was completely over his left shoulder, with his head nearly hanging off the shoulder bone. I saw his sniper and I took it in my hand inspecting it.

… _51:52…_

I knew the model of this weapon, an SR-25 or known as the Stoner Rifle design. I unclasped the clip seeing the cartilages on the inside of it before humming lightly. These were used in a close urban combat and this had an automatic suppressor on its muzzle so it had a usage for me after all. The model was a dark grey near black contrast with a scope that a yellow inside view. Bringing up to my eye I looked through it to see the brightness of the star light being reflect, definitely a use despite my own eyes seeing better in the dark.

There was a small tri-pod like set up underneath the muzzle of the gun to keep it stable and I would use this weapon in the future. It had the quality that I liked, silent yet deadly. Whatever doesn't kill you is not loud enough. To me it's just not quite enough for someone to slip a poison or a single shot to the head. Kicking over the corpse I salvaged the remaining three clips of the weapon from the vest pockets of the dead guard before shouldering the sniper over my body. The strap went across my chest easily as I pocketed the three clips into my right coat pocket.

Glancing over I smelt another scent over the wind, inhaling lightly I knew what it was. I smirked.

…_49:33…_

So there was another human, predictable timing as I leveled the scope of the weapon down the platform to where a door was half way opened. The guard came out looking the opposite way where I was overlooking him with the corpse. He seemed to be watching the city as if memorized by it and I had to chuckle lowly this time. My eyes adjusted without the weapons scope as I aimed quickly.

I aimed directly at the man's skull before I exhaled the smoke from my mouth, "Have a pleasant night." My murmured voice said as I pulled the trigger. There was a soft _hiss_ and it was over. A thud met my stoic silence. Calmly I shouldered the weapon before moving over to where the body was, with my cigarette still smoking with the embers.

The corpse was there, eyes wide in shock from the pressure of the shot and I made myself smile. "Still perfect." Commenting to the night where I kicked the mortal body over, salvaging the three extra SR-25 clips and from there I walked off into the night. Smoke lingered over my shoulder as I continued to walk while dropping over the edge of the citadel platform heading to the end of the building. The night was as fleeting to humanity, where the monsters roamed the night.

It was simply perfect.

…_45:39…_

I got the edge of the building where I overlooked the ground, and I sighed lightly in annoyance. There the federal garden was before me, with iron fencing around it like a prison. The hedges went symmetrical of the center where a small underground tomb was in place. The white marble structure had the father of the "constitution" of his nation's freedom. I snorted, that was nothing but a farce in decades past.

Both freedom and peace were a lie for the weak minded. Every second death, corruption and war surrounded both the mortal and immortal realms. It was just a simple piece of fabric holding together a giant slash wound, ready to be spilled so easily.

I smiled once more before jumping down into small parking lot that was to the left of the federal garden, where an empty silence greeted me. My hands went to my pocket before I walked away however I glanced to my right where an exposed pipe was unearthed. I glanced apathetically at the warning signs around the hole, it was under re-construction and it was the gas line leading to the basement of the building. "Convenient."

…_39:27…_

I reached into the inside of my coat where a smaller pocket was above my right chest, and I pulled out a smaller bundle that was given for a bonus if I had spotted anything to make a point. A flashy point by any chance now as I opened the small plastic holding to reveal the timer to me. I had plenty of time as I tossed it into the small dug up earth, the natural gas would do all the work for massive destruction. The small grade of explosives clicked as it hit the metallic pipe.

I moved onward idly jumping over the fence to where the rose hedges were, they were in a circular pattern around a tree out in the gardens. I briefly flicked my lips to have the cigarette drop some ashes onto my hand where I stopped. Sighing lightly I held my index finger along with my middle finger to create friction with the ashes before I channeled the one thing mortals did not have.

I channeled my aura, my power, my strength and salvation between my limbs as it unleashed my burning rage. The ashes sparked into a flaming hand as I touched the hedges were it lit up quickly, the flashing orange wood became veins and the leaves a pale red as they burned. I watched as love, peace, and freedom burned under my touch alone. My lips curled as the flash of orange lasted a few seconds before it disappeared.

Ashes to ashes they became and soon they were to be dust to fall in the night.

…_32:21…_

The rose hedge which had stood at my chest disappeared into dust flakes that the wind had no mercy for before they went away into the sky. I watched it for a moment or two before shrugging momentarily annoyed at the sight. I glanced down at the ride that I had snuck into the garden and would leave with, and I had to smile. It matched my preference perfectly, sleek, unqiue and most of all it had the color of immortality laced onto its body.

Pure silver that made my grin widen, there on the dash board of the silver Yamaha R1. The dash board was a cyan coloring as I had one of my personal touches lying there for me. Puffing in the tobacco smoke I took great care in placing on my sun glasses that were a light see-through silver coloration. I loved the sight of it all, as my lungs exhaled the deadly smog mortal creation. It healed me instantly as I pulled a leg over the side of the Yamaha I got ready.

My hand gripped the key in the ignition before I casually twisted it to activate the motor. It came to life as the dash board became highlighted cyan in front of my eyes.

_...25:19…_

I readjusted the weapon slung over my back to get it from slipping off, though it was completely unnecessary. With a quick tug of the strap over my arm it was secure enough for me to glance down at the dashboard. I downed on my glasses before gripping the handle bars waiting for a moment to look back at the hole where the bundle of explosives. My gaze apathetic to what was to come now, there was no turning back.

If there was one moment where a man could decide if he had regrets it would be now. However for me, it was just the cold heart as I gripped the handles of the motorbike below me. There was nothing left to have, doubt, hate, grief and love were all fickle sparks of a fire. The true colors of the beginning were beneath the face of a fire, the embers that burned everlasting was what mattered now. I had no regret or even sympathy for a soul in the mortality of man itself. For me if there was one thing I was to admit it would be this simple statement that I would accomplish.

There would be one last spark of humanity that would forever change the way how the everlasting immortal embers of the world lived.

…_19:27…_

My knuckles slipped into the two gloves that I adjusted to fit perfectly. It was almost time to leave. I sighed lightly letting the fading cigarette nearly die out in the cooling air around myself. My leg shifted the bike over onto my right with little effort since the weight barely made me flinch, part of me wanted to yawn but why do that? It was time to begin anew of the world, to begin with the one place that represented what I was looking for.

That single spark, that one spark that would ignite the flames of war.

I smiled as the stick in my mouth faded away as it burnt out. Casually taking the thing out of my mouth I watched it while the seconds trickled onward past me. I just took in the details of the semi burnt white edge while smirking, this would be something that I would either cut back on or maybe increase. In either case the way it was a winning situation on both ends, and for that I relished in that feeling.

Sighing lightly I shut my eyes for a moment thinking of a memory.

"_Brother! Can I come with you? Please, don't go!" A distant voice child's voice yelled out as I glanced back at the door to the house. Those brown orbs were watching me with utter betrayal grief. I merely smirked at the sight before saying four simple words._

"_See you around… Tsuki. " I walked away from that life, forever swearing to leave those people behind and to never let them in. _

I opened my eyes before the cigarette exploded into flaming bits of pieces floating around me.

…_12:12…_

The bike leaned forward as I twisted the accelerator with the back tire in place screeching furiously, gray smoke from the tail pipe came around me, circulating as the wind rushed past. I watched as the road before me nearly disappeared because of the exhaust. It was time to go, and it would be my leave with a bang. I smirked again, my legs went to the bike's frame before I shot off from hell. There was truly no going back the way that I traveled on for over twelve years.

Twelve years is a long time isn't? I asked myself that question as I sped down the side of the building absently staring ahead to the road. The alley way was a simple getaway as I moved over to the place before moving down toward the street. I closed my eyes wondering if the one person who hated me yet truly admired me wanted me dead. Or would he possibly wish to demand why I had left that life, was it possible could he be grieving for my decision to leave the family?

I didn't care either way since it didn't matter. What was right was to prevent a war or to lead a new one. Either way I was the thing that made the world cringe on the battlefield.

…_6:23…_

I was the Crimson Blade.

The lights of the street came around the corner as I sped past the entrance of the federal administrator building. Two guards watched me go by with interest but not threatening gestures. They were pathetic humans.

…_3:00…_

I was the Crimson Blade, and also I am…

…_2:00…_

**Kenji**

…_1:00…_

**Aono**

…_0:00…_

I smiled at the image of the young boy with brown orbs so full of hatred and sadness. It was simple perfect.

The presidential office blew up in a fireball of orange and red as the entire front face of the building buckled into a flaming hell. Debris sky rocketed as the windows shattered under the massive pressure. The glow of destruction highlighted my face as the grin never left, it was truly beautiful. I had no regret.

_**I am Kenji Aono, the Crimson Blade of Fairy Tail.**_

I was on my way to the one place were the spark was.

Youkai Academy…

End Prologue

Author's Note: Well this is a nice rewrite, and to those who read the original, this is going to be totally freaking different it will make you cringe at the brutality and malice that I will place into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"A Person from the Past"**_

If there was one thing that Tsukune Aono really didn't enjoy in all his time within Youkai Academy it would be a simple thing. The damned weather had somehow been changed around from a pleasant thirty degree Celsius environment into a scorching forty one degree hell. He sighed uncomfortably in his uniform trying to ignore the scorching humidity that sent drips of sweat down his neck and made his clothes become his second skin. Truly a miserable day so far when he woke up from bed.

Groaning lightly he looked up at the ever so peaceful sky, and he sent a few choice curses he knew of at its state. Ever since the barrier had been repaired from last year things somehow kept changing from good to bad in a split second. Well technically every other week but this was pushing his patience as he took a sip from a water bottle he got from the dorms.

He sighed, the damn heat sucked. There was no other reason he had to complain. But there was something else…

_His locket chains clicked together._

Yeah, it was that. The teen smiled grimly. The young man had no regrets in becoming some sort of berserker vampire ghoul thing to protect all of his friends and the academy he was in. Ever since the beginning of his freshmen year he felt the compassion to get both humans and monsters to live in harmony. It was a goal he shared with the headmaster of the school, the teachers and his friends. Especially Moka, the first friend he had ever made in this place.

He chuckled lightly, the vampire girl was probably one of the most interesting people he had ever met. Honestly she was in the category of all his friends, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby who he had all met throughout last year. He was the center for them to laugh, smile and enjoy their lives here every day. Though the happiness of others was something he had took great pride in admitting he loved it but what about him?

The sophomore sighed a bit dejected, he brought his bag over his shoulder while walking to the front gates of the school. "_My happiness was something I never honestly thought about it till now_." That was true, it had year since he just became an average person in middle school leading up to…

Tsukune shook his head, no use in thinking about _that_ day. There was nothing left for him to say about it, that bastard left him, mom and dad for no reason. Taking a deep breath he walked in through the gates of the academy before he heard someone say something behind him.

"Morning Tsukune! Are you having a good day already?" Moka said from behind him, she hardly seemed to be affected by the scorching day so far. Although maybe as a vampire her skin was somewhat delicate to heat yet he doubted she was just having a miserable wake up just as he did. The sweat down her own body was enough to make him avert his eyes from the sticky clothes clutching at her body, and those curves. The sophomore exhaled getting the feelings of doubt out of his mind, he needed to calm down. Well cool down was the right phrase for this feeling he amended sighing, his hand went through his hair getting the limb drenched in his own sweat.

"Not really Moka." He said honestly taking a sip from the bottle of water as the pink haired vampire came up beside him frowning lightly at his answer. The brown haired teen smiled sheepishly, "It's just so damn hot! Aren't you affected by it a little?" The vampire pouted before thinking momentarily, even the teen doubted her pale skin would get some tan from this heat or at the very least feel out of place. He sighed as the girl shook her head in the end. Ah well it was a good day for her so far.

"A little bit but it's not too bad for us. Although I heard that some monsters who can't survive in hot places aren't coming to class today. I think Mizore is one of those monsters though." The young vampire remarked a bit concerned which made the boy next to her nod in agreement. They were concerned about their friend who was a snow woman after all and it was common sense that she likes the cold climates of her own home. Sighing lightly the vampire then eyed to the wet neck of Tsukune who seemed to be in thought about something. She could pick up on the fresh blood rushing past his skin which it made her stomach tightened as her fangs lengthened.

She couldn't resist when he sighed deeply. Moka offered a small warning, "Gomen Tsukune but I didn't have breakfast this morning." The teen glanced over in alarm before the young woman latched onto his neck, feeding contently to her heart's desire. However it made the target, mainly Tsukune, to let a small hiss of pain before holding still. Add to the fact it was hotter than anything the school had during the year made it slightly uncomfortable. So he was pretty much heating up pretty quickly.

The sophomore found his back against a tree near the gate to the school grounds trying to get his bearings. The young Aono seriously considered that if he enjoyed pain and his body seemingly giving him the green light to live in the moment. Yeah that was all he needed, just an insane aspect to live by. Just perfect he lamented before the Pink haired vampire shifted. She was filled for now.

Moka pushed away licking the two holes on his neck before licking the remaining blood on her lips. She smiled a bit sorry yet grateful to him before laughing sheepishly. "Sorry Tsukune, it was just heat and I'm a little parched. " The said boy merely shrugged before offering his thoughts on that excuse, "Ah its fine Moka, nothing I can't handle. Though can they stop Academy warming for kami's sake!" he complained wiping the sweat off his forehead before the girl offered her sympathetic smile. "Hai, that would be nice but everyone will manage. I hope." She said drawing off in the end before Tsukune offered a small smile. He agreed too silently before moving along to the gate to the academy.

"Ne Tsukune, can I drink some more of your blood?" Moka asked out of the blue making the teen groan while idly rubbing his neck. Don't get him wrong, Tsukune didn't mind having her sucking on his neck but doing this constantly. "Moka, I'm not some drink." Tsukune had a sweat drop forming as he saw how Moka did this. "Sorry. " Tsukune nearly face faulted as Moka pushed into him. The Rosario pressed against him chest, and Inner Moka was grinning inside of it at the thought of his blood as well.

So far the young teen had to amend it was just another day here and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Both of them got closer, their faces only inches apart, "PERVERT!" screamed a red haired girl with twin pony tails on the side of her head. She had a bat as a pet, and it transformed into a giant weapon littered with spikes. This was Moka's little sister Kokoa and she desperately wanted Inner Moka to be free all the time.

"_Oh boy, here we go again_." Tsukune mentally sighed heavily. He smiled at the situation before he and the pink haired vampire sighed at the same time.

Then he and Moka broke apart as the giant weapon slammed where he was a minute ago. "You pervert what are you doing to my Onee Sama!" Tsukune sighed tiredly knowing Kokoa was going to chase him and Moka for the while. With that Moka and Tsukune ran from the crazed younger vampire. It seemed that they would run for an hour or so as usual but something made all three stop in their actions.

A line of black suited men, bodyguards of the headmaster to their academy were directly waiting for them at the doors to the school. In the center of these stoic soldiers was an elder teenager Ruby, the elder witch in their friends group. She was likely the eldest of them all, nearly becoming an adult woman the white was truly a beautiful person that made nearly all the teenagers in the academy drool. However for Tsukune, he made sure that all of his friends were happy and he didn't want them to suffer at all.

All three of them stopped as the men surrounded them, while Ruby was somewhat confused herself as to why she was ordered to do this. "Sorry Tsukune, but the headmaster ordered me to bring you to his office along with anyone who was with you. It's on short notice so honestly I don't have an answer as to why right now." The witch stated sighing while rubbing her head, a headache came over her from her masters orders. It was just going to be a long day for all of them right now.

The young Aono glanced at Kokoa who shrugged indifferently while Moka was worried about the reason for the unexpected visit for the headmaster. The man was an enigma to them all basically, and whatever he wanted tended to be…unpleasant. "Hai, we'll go now. Since we don't have a choice." Tsukune finally relented dully while clenching his fist, if he were honest to the others he understood the headmaster somewhat on protecting the peace of the academy. To protect this place meant the entire world could co-exist between humankind and monster alike.

Although the guy was pretty sadistic last year since he was using him as the human shield against Anti-Thesis. Oh yeah a real nice guy.

The group of suited men walked around them barely even glancing at them as the group of three was marched towards the academy. Tsukune was walking beside Ruby, hopefully getting an idea as to what her master was planning but all she could give out was some vague details. "I honestly don't know. The orders were on short notice." She said sighing tiredly and add the fact she was half asleep when the orders came to her. It made her morning a rushing contest actually for her to get dressed and then to find her friends.

Ruby couldn't fully understand the reasoning why the Hades Lord had taken an interested eye onto this young man's life itself. While it would be an honor for some among monsters to have a Hades Lord personally directing them but for Tsukune Aono it wasn't usually so straightforward. The man was testing the young man but for what reasons and purpose was still a mystery even for her. Hell she was worried that one day the Hades Lord would give out an order or a quest for Tsukune to get himself killed on to make a point.

Turning to glance at him, she nearly blushed. He was deep in thought as well and it made his face become quite serious. If she didn't know better there was a mature adult man in front of her and the duo of vampires behind him. No longer was he the innocent teenager from a year ago, he was changing either due to the events the Hades Lord was pulling or the fact it was that…

_The locket chains…_

She winced due to her memories of that day, the day where he was nearly consumed by the vampire blood within his body. While he had done it willingly, he was nearly killed by the woman who was not even six feet away from her. The Headmaster, being one of the great Hades Lords was an exorcist that could seal many things away since he was simply that powerful. She didn't include him as wise but more along the lines of a cryptic man who wanted people to move the way he wanted them to go. Tsukune was just one such individual man in the long list in her masters long history of living. Still she would always help the man who made her see what she had become, she was not alone on that witches hill. She was who she was and he made her come back from the void where her life was nearly forfeited. Her old master, the elder witch wanted her to live her life as she chose, happy and strong. The bitter memories made her face darken before brightening as both students behind her were her light within the darkness.

Still Ruby sighed anyways due to the stressful day. The headmaster did indeed make her run around because of the barrier and it was irritating to calculate the anchors for the sealing points to make the temperature remain at its staged set. Now it was just shifting so randomly she wanted to scream in frustration. Although screaming just made her head ache even more then it had to be.

Moving inside the halls many students parted ways, trying to get of the path were the line of guards led to the headmaster's office. Their faces were fearful as they spotted the trio in between the rows of guards, and with Ruby the headmaster's assistant things were quite tense. Many of the students watched on curious yet wary as the procession went up the stairs to the head masters domain.

Slowly they made their way up the flight of stairs before entering a large lobby. Chairs were aligned around the perimeter of the room before a pair of double doors. Solid white oak from the Northern Forests of America stood imposing and closed. The guards left them inside the room as Ruby waved her hand before the signal for them to return to their original posts. The amount of men standing around them dwindled to just the duo of Vampire sisters, one confused teen and a semi tired witch.

The silence was quiet, disturbing as Ruby led them forward. She knocked on the door three times before they opened without assistance from the other side of the handles. It made Moka and Kokoa wince as memories of a similar method their father had used. Tsukune was just a bit wary of what the man behind those doors was planning now, it simply made him tense. "Oh man, what did I do to deserve this? With the heat wave, I just don't want to meet the headmaster." Tsukune sighed heavily before following the witch, who stuck her head between the doors, they heard her voice report to him.

"Master, the three you wished to see are here now." An eerie voice chuckling met the three's ears, the nostalgic sound barely made any of them feel quite at home. Especially for the former human, whose eye twitched as that laughter echoed through the lobby, "Well send them in, they have a guest waiting for them." The three glanced at one another, Moka glanced down at her freshmen sister who shrugged apparently not bothered at what was said. It worried the elder vampire because a guest that she had no clue about made her worried for their safety. If it was from her family, she shivered fearing that this wasn't anyone she wanted to see.

Tsukune meanwhile sighed again before surprising the vampire sisters walking into the headmaster's office, where the Exorcist was sitting behind his trademark brown desk. What made the young Aono worried was that the man was smiling directly aimed at him, as if he were enjoying a whole piece of a puzzle ready to fit into place? It was a look of interest, amusement and anxiety which seemed to be out of place on a man like the Exorcist.

Hell it wasn't natural for him to even shake in fear, it was just a bit confusing for him to understand. Still whatever the man wanted from him, he would have little choice to fight any answer or request the man wished of him. For two reasons, one was that he had saved his life despite nearly turning into a ghoul where he nearly killed everyone around him and number two. It was his freaking academy so if he wanted to stay within its halls, he would comply with the Exorcists decision regarding his life here. Last year was a big indication of what the man actually placed before his hands.

It was a world where monsters and humans lived together in harmony. It was a dream where the line of natural and supernatural entwined in sync.

Sighing again the teen stepped in through the door as Ruby stood from the side holding the door, before ushering in Moka, along with her sister. The door closed as Ruby stepped out into the lobby ready to do the tasks that her master had assigned to her when she had brought the three students before him. For the three it was going to be quite…tense for them to stare at the Hades Lord of the Dimension.

"You wished to see us Headmaster?" Asked Tsukune warily that made the man smirk ever more so, "Not technically me kid." The answer right there stumped the teenager instantly, he exhaled the nervous breathe that was inside his lungs. Part of him was happy that the man didn't want anything done badly to him though the next scary thing was who wanted him? Who wanted to talk to him, or see him? There was no one that he knew of, presently at least that was important enough for the Exorcist to create a meeting.

"Headmaster, who did send for us then?" asked Moka next to the shocked Aono's side as the female vampire stared at the dark lord. The Exorcist merely shrugged while leaning back in his chair, his hands folded calmly while answering. "I do not specifically know why, but it does involve the three of you, in a generic sense." The cryptic answer made the three shares a look of confusion and resignation before waiting nervously for the reason or particular the person who _did _want to meet them. For the three students, they each had their own answers or fears.

Kokoa wasn't too worried as to why she was there. Wherever her sister would go, she would follow and be with her no matter what. She wasn't totally clingy to her, she wanted acknowledgment from her sister, her true sister. The person who she believed was the epitome of beauty, tradition, strength and wisdom. There was no other that could make her think otherwise, though her past memories of the times in the castle crept back in her mind.

There was one person who did defeat her sister, many years ago before she was totally frightened of her elder siblings. Her elder sister Kaura, was the perfect assassin that she always would fear because of her bi-polar attitude to other people vampire or not. Then there was that girl….she trailed off not wanting to think about that thing.

But there was another person, someone who she did at least "respect" which in meaning meant enjoyed the presence off. Kokoa smiled while looking at her bat, Ko, her familiar that was given to her as a gift when she accomplished a portion of her training. When she was just five years old or was it six, that Ko was given to her to be her blood familiar. Her father had approved of the decision before she went off chasing Moka to gain her respect and acknowledgment.

Her first mentor and forever would be, despite the said mentor being rather peculiar. She couldn't ever figure the guy out honestly.

The elder Akayisha was somewhat mystified frankly. She didn't know who else besides the dark lord in front of her, would ask for them personally. Was it someone from her family, her father perhaps? She shivered hoping that it wasn't the case, she hadn't done anything to warrant his anger or interest so far. Despite the man being cold to most of her time as a child he did care for her and rumor was she was his favorite child. The pink haired vampire never cared for what position she was with her father, she loved him as she did her sisters.

Although she had two people that were not on that list at all. Her eldest sister who she wished had never met and that _man_…

Moka shook her head mentally before standing firm beside Tsukune who looked at her warmly. Despite the friendship they had, it was growing to be beyond what they knew off. The pink haired vampire was fond of the teenager next to her, no longer was she the young girl last year nor was he the nervous human. They both wanted to face the future, a future where both of them would stand together but for that to happen.

They needed to graduate from the academy first off.

"If you want to know Miss Akashiya, then ask the person yourself. I know I intend to hear why your reasons brought you here…" he referred to someone while looking over behind the three students shoulders towards the window on the left. All three teenagers turned around to see some figure standing in front of the window, which was open partially letting a breeze into the dim office.

The figure's hair moved back from the neck. "I bet you would like to know, Lord Mikogami." It was a man's voice, light yet had a trace of caution laced within its depths. The man was young and sounded quiet pleasant though Mikogami, the head master wasn't so easily placed by the tone of the visitor.

Kokoa gasped at the man, her eyes wide and mouth unhinged. In short she was thunder struck as to who was here before them. Her body shook which was noticeable from both the elder students next to her. Moka was worried that her sister was shaking in fear and moved to comfort her but she too was shocked when the red haired vampire's lips pulled into a smile.

A smile when she had first seen her in school, this was!

Kokoa half excitedly shouted while holding her hands together to semi control her emotions, "Sensei? Is that you?" Her question slashed its way through the air that made the Hades Lord raise any eyebrow while grinning lightly. The man shrugged from his position on the window watching the outside world without a care before replying apathetically.

"Maybe." The answer was enough for Kokoa to squirm out in joy to see the person who taught her in her early life before fighting her sister's true self back in the castle on the dojo mats.

"Um excuse me but who are you exactly?" Moka took a step forward confused as the man merely snorted lightly before shrugging again. It seemed he didn't really care if anyone knew about him, unless he had found it funny for her to ask it. Then again the pink haired vampire could tell herself that she was just interested between the relationship with the man and Kokoa. She had literally no clue as to what this man was or why did he even show up.

Not to mention, supposedly, from her sister just now he was her sensei? When was this? All she could remember was her half faded memories of Kokoa challenging her to every fight on occasion. The Rosario she also felt came to life due to the shocked emotions of her outer self, they were strong enough for her to decide to view the situation. Needless to say what Moka's true self saw made the eye burn of the Rosario burn with an intensity that rivaled the sun.

"_**What in the hell is he doing here? Better yet **_**why **_**is he here!" **_Outer Moka heard her inner self say mildly surprised. If she wasn't so adept at reading the tones of others, the outer self could tell her inner self was pleasantly happy to see him yet wary for this man to be here so unexpectedly. In short this was all a very confusing time for the pink haired vampire to process, basically she had no idea in who this man was standing before them. Unless her inner self had some answers, so she went on with that idea. "_You know who this is, strange that I don't remember this person."_ Her outer self question mentally embarrassed as her inner self scoffed.

"_**I'm not surprised if you don't remember him slightly, this was the man who trained our youngest sister to be an assassin. I don't know too much but he was at the castle for a year or two before being sent off, Kokoa took it pretty hard and later on started to become much more…affectionate for our attention."**_ Inner Moka trailed off rather annoyed as if the latest part was this individuals fault, though her outer self was much more interested as to the first part of the information.

Kokoa being trained as an _Assassin!_

The thought was morbid and certainly sickening to imagine.

The girl was having a hard time picturing this. Certain believing Kokoa being able to kill every target no matter what, risking her life for the family's honor and sake for being the strongest of all vampires! Her face twisted into uncertainty as her youngest sister seemingly wanted to rush her "sensei" to either hug him or kami forbid anything else. Still her evident worry grew on her as the man looked over at them with a single eye, she couldn't tell much about his features due to the sunlight.

"It seems your losing the basic lessons I taught you, you remember some don't you?" The man asked blankly which made the red haired girl stop in her tracks, she sighed before looking down. The sudden change made Moka blink a few times wondering what in sane hell was this. Kokoa recited the first words that the man offered to her when she was just five or so years old.

"Always expect the unexpected with a calm front. Know not what you see in front but from within to know the adversary." The man hummed momentarily before shrugging again, he seemed to be really apathetic towards the younger vampire's obedient attitude. In fact he just dismissed her words with a flick of his hand, "Here I thought you forgot them, least your good for something after all." The tone was uncaring but for Kokoa she smiled a bit sheepish, it seemed that she knew her sensei's feelings with his blandish tone of voice. With that she walked forward with a boldness that made Moka looked shocked at.

Kokoa wasn't running to him as would she would do to her, her sharp gaze was a practical three hundred sixty degree opposite of her childish face chasing her and the third was the rigid stance she had. It was one she had done so often when battling opponents over the year.

A walk of power and discipline that seemed so alien on the young girl, this was lost on the pink haired Moka but for the inner self it was one of absolute observation. Inner Moka from within her seal was taking in every detail so clearly before making some small realizations about her sister. One was that she was usually playful in getting her attention to be unsealed, two was that she held back on her strength and three she could say she was slightly…proud?

Inner Moka withdrew those thoughts before admitting that Kokoa was acting like a proper vampire for this brief moment, now she was curious as to what would happen next.

Although when she looked to Tsukune from her seal she was speechless…blood was dripping down his hands, fingers were clenching into his skin so viciously it cut like paper.

The youngest vampire was unaware of Tsukune's sudden rage, at her sensei before she was at the said man's side.

She stood next to her mentor before bowing her head at him. The man barely acknowledged her presence before his arm moved away from his side, the red haired vampire hugged him right there and then. Her head buried next to the side of his chest, gripping him tightly which made the man sigh out loud in annoyance.

He idly patted the girl on her head before saying three words to his young charge.

"Move aside Kokoa." The girl sniffed which translated she was crying to be hugging the man who trained her in the earliest childhood memories she knew of but she complied with his order. He waved her off to the side of the room before folding his arms again before resuming his watch of the outside forest, the classes were being let in now. Groups of students were arriving at the gates now chatting animated over a new day at their school. The chatter rose to the office of the Exorcist Mikogami who watched the scene unfold with his latest human prospect, this was quite the day he was having already.

Tsukune Aono bit into his lip, the screams of his dreams, all the rage, grief and betrayal all wanted to erupt from his mouth. He forcefully clenched his palms to stem the rage from words into his fists, the effort was partially rewarded with his blood dripping down the side of his hands. The warm liquid fizzing out as the flames within him in a sense burned with new vigor after twelve, or so years. There was a time where the teenaged Aono could admit he never hated anyone, despised a person or two yes but never truly hate.

With this man in front of him, he absolutely hated every fiber of his being. No it wasn't truly hate, he hated the fact he loved the man before him, a part of him as it was so. Here stood before him the man he hated and loved all together, due to the past between them.

Tsukune bit out as his lips were strained from moving, the utter emotions ranging inside his voice was nearly visible. The hurt, the anger and that grief made all within the room save for the man in question raise an eyebrow at the sudden hurt that Tsukune was displaying or was curious in who this man was to him.

"After all this time you! Why are you here?" He hissed crying as his fist shaking with either rage or hate. The man didn't know nor did he care. He stood there facing away from the crying teenager as his fists clenched and unclenched. The bones cracked from the pressure, it made Moka wince to attest to the pain her friend was feeling.

"Why are you here after all these years?" The man simply smiled before moving towards the window, while leaning on the wall he turned to face them. The light was shadowing his face so the features on the man were covered.

However when the next five words were spoken, Tsukune's control snapped due to the causal indifference the man said to him.

"Nice to see you...Tsuki"

Unwittingly both men stood before one another, as a memory drifted past their eyes. The last day where they last met each other, the last good Sunday of the year that happened. It was where everything changed for both of them, one depressing life and the other was a mystery to be solved in the present.

"_Brother! Can I come with you? Please, don't go!" A distant voice child's voice yelled out as the elder glanced back at the door to the house. Those brown orbs were watching him with utter betrayal grief. _

_The elder brother merely smirked at the sight before saying four simple words._

_Crying was heard from inside the house, as Kasumi Aono cried for her family's future now. It was simply perfect for him as he glanced back at the younger sibling. Stepping forward he patted the younger child on his before eye smiling._

"_See you around… Tsuki. "Right there he just walked away from that life, forever swearing to leave those people behind and to never let them in. _

Tsukune stalked forward, every step was levied with heavy force cracking the floor boards beneath him. The sheer pressure was enough to make the two other vampires gap at the effect while the Hades Lord leaned back in his chair, calculating whether a fight would break out in his office.

Other than that Mikogami watched the scene play out in the most interesting of acts that this young man had did ever since arriving in the school.

Tsukune Aono's eyes turned into reptilian slits of rage and insanity that were directed at the man before him, mere words couldn't describe what he felt. All that happened as the people that watched saw the young Aono walk towards the man before disappearing from a burst of energy. The instinctive roar of a ghoul awoke them from the confusion as Tsukune appeared before the person intending to crush his skull into dust.

The young man swung at the person which the man merely leaned back before in a series of movement Tsukune was sent crashing to the floor. The man leaned back before his leg snapped forward making the younger male's knee crumble from supporting its body. Another hand reached out gripping the intended fist before it was spun making Tsukune yell out sharply, and then all there was an elbow driving the angered boy to the ground.

All in all it was one fluent motion that made Moka gasp along with Kokoa snickering at her sister's friend's misfortune. It was one of those days that the young vampire could say she would remember.

The man tilted his head at the down boy's form, before kicking him sharply in the ribs which made the young Aono cough out a small spat of blood. "You always never used your head before rushing into things Tsuki. Here I thought you grew up but here you are, yelling when something never goes your way. Pathetic…as always." the man shook his head before narrowing his eyes down at the boy, who retorted with bloodied lips. "You have no _**fucking right**_ to say anything to me!" Tsukune was viciously kicked again as the man shrugged with hands in the folds of his pockets.

For several seconds a brief silence came between them. They just stared at one another before Moka attempted to help the downed boy though Kokoa rushed over to her smiling deviously. She stopped her elder sister enjoying what was happening to the person who she didn't attempt ever to hurt because of his value to the person she respected.

Still it didn't mean she would assist him either with her sister nearby.

The man suddenly chuckled lowly, "Maybe so but I still have an obligation to you Tsuki. After all sometimes you did need to get knocked a bit around to understand my point…" the man suddenly lunged down gripping the back of the sophomore's shirt yanking him to the ceiling where his back met the concrete tiles.

An enormous crack made the teen cry out before falling back down, where a knee met his stomach. It was mockery of catching him before he was on his hands and knees panting. A chop to the back of neck made the young Aono meet the floor face first again. He coughed out loud as the man uncaring kicked him over so he was looking up at him.

Casually grasping his neck the man lifted the motionless boy before flinging to the side of the way where the glass on the nearby window cracked from the force applied to the young Aono's body. The young man slumped forward only to be met by the arms of the man, clutching his throat.

The silence in this one sided fight was just deafening. It made Moka have her hands clasped over her mouth to stop the scream in her throat. The younger sister was enjoying the spectacle all the while, despite the lingering question of how he knew the Aono. Either way she was enjoying this and she would ask her sensei about this later on.

Things seemed to get worse till the resident Hades Lord had seen enough for now.

"I believe you can restrain yourself, my office is not one for conflict. You may take this outside if you wish but do well know this is my domain and you are assaulting of my students…" the Exorcist said with a smile at the man who merely tilted his gaze back at the Hades Lord. It was somewhat tense as the two grown men faced off before Tsukune was "gently", which meant dropped, to the floor. The student was coughing while rubbing his throat to get the air flow back into his body though he glared at the person in front of him who bowed slightly to the Exorcist.

"Forgive my brutality but I had to make sure if Tsuki here was strong enough, apparently the expectation was too much for him though. Makes me wonder why I bothered now…" the man trailed off while pulling something out of his pocket. The Hades Lord dismissively waved the apology off still somewhat interested in what these two had as a connection. The man pulled out a stick which was a cigarette, and his finger was at the end of it before it lit with small red flame.

The embers temporarily lit the face of the person up, in a quick flash of orange. All anyone saw was the outline of some glasses where it had a metallic silver color.

"Remember to restrain yourself Crimson Blade. Just take in mind even though I so graciously allowed you to remain alive here in my domain, to be trying to kill my students is hardly the way to be in my _good_ graces. Is that _**understood?"**_ the Exorcist leaned back causally fingering the Rosario of Judgment as the man known as the Crimson Blade nodded again. For a moment all could feel the insane amount of energy from the usually sardonic man, whose eyes turned into pure red orbs. For this Crimson Blade he puffed out some smoke from the cigarette not too concerned with his hands at his sides.

The Hades Lord clapped his hands just once, before ushering them from his office. "Mr. Aono I believe you and your friends may take this outside of the school." Tsukune nodded absently while glaring with restrained anger at the man smoking before he bowed to the man who nodded dismissing him. He went to the door with Moka offering her respect to the man who went back to his paperwork.

Kokoa stood at her sensei's side before they moved after the two close friends ahead, as they moved down the hall. Though Tsukune was standing in the center of the lobby, his hands folded to prevent himself from attacking the man. Moka who was standing next to him asked him worriedly as Kokoa moved to the side of the door as the man causally made his way out of the office, the lack of light obscuring his face. "Tsukune, who is that man and why are openly attacking him? I've never seen you like this, please tell me what is wrong with you! Please!" The young teen didn't even glance at her which made the vampire look devastated, whatever was eating him alive inside was so vehement, so consuming it was like she didn't matter wherever he was.

The man walked out into the open where Moka gasped at the sight of him. Standing not even twenty feet away was an elder version of Tsukune himself! Although it wasn't an identical match, this man was probably related yes though his features were different from the boy next to her. The pink haired vampire quickly scanned the man's face, his features were sharper than Tsukune's own.

The jaw line was balanced out, his lips were slightly smaller than the teen next to her and his hair was much longer. It was down to the next area and was a darker brown near black color. Even the clothing was different on the two, along with the eyes. Raging brown orbs meet the apathetic jade eyes of the elder man.

The man was wearing a long black trench coat, with a vest clearing visible in between the coats openings. Around his neck was some sort of silver like chain that disappeared beneath the vest, while having black jeans of some sort. Though the man was wearing a cap, similar to a sports cap which was completely black that was over some sort of dark grey bandanna. To leave off the man wore silver aviators, which were loosely placed so he saw over the brim of them to face Tsukune.

In short he looked like some sort of thug at first glance but what made Moka feel uncomfortable was the fact there were two rings on his right hand. One silver on his ring finger and a golden one on his index, and there were markings on them circling the base of them all.

"It's been almost thirteen years, since I last saw you." Tsukune stated blankly, his face rigid in seriousness. The last time Moka ever saw him this angered or tense was with Hokuto last year with Anti-thesis at the battle of the Academy, where he nearly killed himself to save the academy by restoring the barrier with his energy. The man causally moved his cigarette in his mouth, not making the point of taking this moment with the young Aono seriously.

"Here I thought it was longer." The man stated shrugging again, the smoke lazily moving above his head. Tsukune grounded his teeth together before stepping forward getting into the face of this man, "Why are you here, what is it? To make my life a living hell again after you left us! Do you want Mother, father and Kyouko to suffer again?" Moka and Kokoa's eyes snapped between the two, where they related? How in the hell was this possible and the past between these two was just palpable.

"Maybe I do, although you're referring to your own father Tsuki. Need I remind you mine died when he was killed in that accident with Mother? Shame I couldn't make her cry more when I walked out, funny how Taki tried to ordered me to stay." The man said looking up at the ceiling while shrugging again being rather apathetic to the emotions around him, it simply made Tsukune angry. Taki Aono was his father yes but his mother Kasumi was heartbroken. He merely was five years old when it happened, but it took years for all of them to be normal again.

"Stop changing the subject, every god damned year I wondered till middle school why you left! I hate you! I fucking hate you so much right now." Tsukune grounded out, his fists clenching so hard that bones were cracking from the stress.

"Oh Tsuki, just humor me. "The man retorted smirking while glancing down at the shorter boy, he then looked over to the two other vampires before a small smile came upon his face. "I bet you didn't your friends there about me? I feel hurt you haven't mentioned me at all? Shame on you, didn't mother say always be truthful to your friends?" he mused thoughtfully while looking up at the ceiling and he glanced at Moka before shrugging again.

He walked towards the door causally flicking his cigarette

"C'mon I'll tell all of you about me. Let's go for a little walk like old times little brother…" the man said dropping the bomb shell on the duo of vampires. Kokoa went pale in the face before taking in a deep breath about her sensei's past coming to light. This was his brother? This Tsukune Aono, the boy who she thought was inferior to her was in fact related to her mentor! How in the flying sane hell was this possible!

Moka stood by the rigid teen who glared murderously at the elder Aono, supposedly. "What is his name Tsukune?" the vampire asked gently, inwardly worried about Tsukune actually hurting himself even more. When he looked over, her gently gaze made the teen look down. His gaze was defeated and grieved when he uttered the answer that made his heart clench. His eyes slowly moved up at the apathetic face of his elder brother, his onetime idol to be.

"That is my elder half brother Kenji Aono, who left our family when I was about five I guess. He was the person I honestly wanted to be when I grew up…I-!" the teen trailed off walking out of the room tears spilling out of his eyes, which made Kenji apparently raise an eyebrow at the thought of his brother being actually "him."

Funny how he thought it was going to be simple but with Tsukune it was never the case.

Moka hurried after her friend trying to mend his new shattered heart. She never once glanced back at the elder Aono who slowly made his way down the hall with Kokoa following, though she was off in her own memories.

"Move along Kokoa, better to be out in front than to be remaining behind." Kenji reminded her calmly while throwing his cancer stick out the nearby window when he passed it. The shorter vampire tried to ask why her sensei was related to that, boy but her feelings of longing for him overtook her curiosity before she leaned against the man walking down the hall. They moved with one clutching the others arm, Kenji barely twitched with the young girl gripping his left arm before he sighed lightly.

Today was going to be a bad day, for now he had to track down his brother which wouldn't be too hard at all.

-Meanwhile With Tsukune -

Tsukune nearly ran from the office, hoping to get lost in the long mazes of hallways within the academy. Tears were spilling down his cheeks, this was worse when Moka had told him they couldn't be together, this was pain was far worse than a friendship. This was a family issue that he had long put away only to be reopened by the one who caused the entire ache to begin. It was like being ripped apart from Moka's blood over and over again…

It seemingly never ended.

The teen felt his chest hurt, it got worse when kept hearing the laughter from when he and Kenji went to a park together. He saw the image of Kenji seemingly pushing him on a swing which made his stomach turn violently. Tsukune went to the nearest window and opened it feeling the warmth of the academy hit him in the face, he needed air or he would vomit.

Breathing in and out, he slowly tried to push himself from the window , though his hands were locked in place. His joints slackened from the beating just under five minutes ago. His jaw throbbed, his ribs ached and his entire body was like jelly. It barely responded to his will at all which made his eyes water even more, even after over a decade his brother was strong. Strong and merciless if the memories didn't exaggerate it at all. His stomach lurched again, even after he said to him he hated his brother his heart couldn't do it.

Tsukune Aono felt weak on the inside, no matter what a person did he could never so truly hate him or her. With Kenji he loved him dearly as a sibling would, he did everything when his brother had asked him or did what he thought would gain his brother's attention. No matter what he did, he felt the same. Worthless and weak…

His hands cupped his face as he leaned out the window letting the wind brush against his skin, whatever pain he felt it was hollow now. It felt like a cold numbing emptiness to see Kenji before him now literally popping out of the blue after over a decade of no word, letters or emails. Nothing at all except for a beat down from his elder sibling, why was it so? Why did he have to come back now, when he was accepting the life ahead of him where he would be with his friends? Could he want to stay in the monster world with someone, someone who he trusted and wished to be with?

"Tsukune?" Moka asked from behind him, patting him on the back gently as tremors racked his frame.

The young man looked at her from the corner of his eye before sighing wearily, he placed his hands down before looking out over to the horizon. The young Aono just watched the horizon with a blank look which made Moka walk up to the side of him before placing an arm around him, she was unsure as to comfort him. He never seemed to be down or out, always placing himself before them but now it was different. This was how she felt about her own family in some cases, but how could she comfort him knowing she had little idea to comfort herself? It was utterly saddening to feel lost on the subject.

"Sorry I'm just…overwhelmed here." The teen tried to explain himself now, the bruising and the emotional toll was just too much for him right now. He smiled a bit before leaning against the wall, trying to keep his body from shaking even more than it had to. "It's just my brother Moka, is well…well he left our family. He just openly left when I was barely walking and talking, all I remember is him maybe walking away not caring a damn. Just seeing him standing there as if nothing happened, I hate him for it…I just hate it." He said sighing tiredly glancing at the ceiling trying to give himself some strength to explain one of his families greatest tragedies. It didn't help for the vampire girl to smile sympathetically at his plight.

"Ne Tsukune, I honestly know what a dysfunctional family is, well look at me and Kokoa." She said sheepishly trying to get his good mood back in his own grace, it was hard for her to use her sisters as examples but what else could she say? "Kokoa and I may not openly be normal but we do care for one another. Maybe if you ask your brother why he left back then, I mean perhaps you can understand him I think." She added the last part as an honest thought, which made the younger Aono smile sadly again.

Tsukune sighed before smiling lightly, "Maybe so. However it doesn't mean I will forgive him Moka for what he did, I just can't. I love it here, of all the people I met here I've learned a lot about the world. The idea of peace for us and everyone is something I want to happen, where everyone can live happily but…" he trailed off glancing out of the window, which seemingly made him age before the pink haired vampire's eyes.

He seemed so mature at that very moment she surely believed this was an adult before her now.

"Sometimes I wonder, what would've happened if I died last year? That hanger where you gave your blood to save my life, I wanted to protect you, Kurumu, Mizore and everyone else because I didn't want to weak. I didn't want to be weak every time where you fought for us. I felt so useless…just like a long time ago." He finished with a sigh, as his locket chains clinked together again. It made them eye the holy artifact which kept his humanity in check, now it was the only thing keeping him alive per says. Moka fidgeted before her mind made up a decision where she didn't believe what he said, so on impulse the vampire pulled him into a hug just like when they were at the park where all their friends were fighting.

She held him close, before trying something that she dimly remembers her mother doing once. "Tsukune your not weak, your one of the strongest and kindest people I know. Last year was difficult for us, despite being human you put yourself at risk. You are strong Tsukune don't ever forget that, it's because of you I enjoy our time here as well…" she whispered clutching him while the teen blushed slightly at the contact. It was quite hot after all and with the both of the sweating their clothes were like second skins. It felt nice, though the young Aono slowly moved away from her.

"Moka I…" Tsukune attempted to speak though a calm chilling voice broke them from their revenue as it came from the window. "Hey Tsukune!" Mizore stated making the two teens quickly force apart jumping at the sound of their snow woman friend. "Mizore! How in the hell are you hanging three stories up?" The young Aono said in disbelief.

"Merely details Tsukune. Oh hello Moka." Mizore said nodding to the vampire who sheepishly brushed herself before saying her greeting to her friend as well. Despite the circumstances it was a welcome sight to see her in the hot weather.

"So what's up Mizore?" asked the teenager as he leaned against the wall looking at the snow woman curiously. The girl shrugged, "I was just wondering you want to come to my villager for a ceremony? It's quite nice this time of year." The girl stated calmly as Moka gasped while asking the snow girl excited! "Oh really! A ceremony! Can all of us go, we'll start wearing Kimonos and other things!" The vampire was excited honestly since the girl was a bit shocked.

"Uh, well it was for him only but I guess I can bring you and the others. Ah sure, it wouldn't be that bad." She said to herself as Mizore nodded all together. "Sure I'll let the others know, thanks Moka. It touches me that you want to go my village as well. What class is Kurumu in anyway?" her question was somewhat annoyed as Tsukune sheepishly smiled while scratching his head.

"I think she's at the home economics. It is her favorite class to be in the morning." Tsukune answered while looking at her with a warm expression. The snow woman nodded absently before jumping back down on the group, where she easily used the side of the academy wall to move back down to the ground. Both vampire and human looked down to see Mizore as a mere dot on the ground, they shook their heads.

It seemed that the ice woman was training heavily for her to easily make pace with that jump. Quite shocking yet it made their hearts warm that their friends cared for them as well. Both of them looked at one another, taking comfort in each other's presence. Tsukune stepped forward which made the pink haired vampire eye level with his neck, which she took in drearily.

Her fangs ached to sink into his flesh, as her thirst for his blood ever so slightly increased. Her eyes became slightly clouded as her lips were a mere inch away from sucking away at his life liquid on his jugular.

They nearly didn't notice that Kenji and Kokoa had arrived behind them, though the elder Aono wasn't surprised nor confused at the two standing by the window. It really his problem though technically it should've been a mental note to predict but all he needed to do was stick around for a bit, to watch out for his brother.

Although Kenji was calm and collected with the younger teenagers nearly ready to feed off another, his young charge wasn't so…composed. In fact it nearly made him smirk as the younger vampire growled viciously at his younger brother's proximity to her elder sister. Sibling love was dearly so violently, always a bomb ready to go off when a fuse was lit.

Unlucky for his brother yet lucky for himself to enjoy a small pathetic show. He tilted his head slightly at the two before speaking causally, "You know ever hear of that old saying: Get a room?" The words had an effect instantly before the two broke apart within milliseconds.

Both Moka and Tsukune were blushing as the elder Aono was standing there now, ever so being quiet with his hands tucked away in his coat. Although Kokoa didn't exactly follow her sensei's approach because she was yelling angrily at the boy who was a few feet away.

"I swear if you did anything to my sister, I swear I will crush your skull into dust! Just what are doing to her?" The little vampire was practically fuming while Kenji walked over to the wall before leaning against it, seemingly in thought about something. It made Tsukune glare once more, old habits of his brother doing the same thing hit home again. It was like a spike through his chest, he knew his elder sibling was thinking about either some way to humiliate him or perhaps ignore it. He honestly could never figure it out.

"How much did you hear?" Tsukune asked blandly again to his elder brother who shrugged at the cold tone. "Enough. To be riding in the back of the bus." The man stated casually again as the younger Aono grounded his teeth, so he did hear Mizore's offer to the village. Great even after over a decade Kenji was able to have lady luck bless him with his uncanny ability to be in the right place at the right time. It seemed like his life was just getting complicated, again.

He sighed deeply trying to keep down his anger, all he needed was just one chance to get back an old dream of his. To bring back Kenji into the family, maybe it was some lost childhood he wanted to be back together but at the same time, was it worth it? Could he follow Moka's advice and try to understand his brother's reason in leaving? Could he set aside years of anger and righteous fury?

Well, he wasn't able to survive without making decisions risking his life. So his sanity was no different right now.

"Kenji…I won't mind if you come with us. Honestly, I don't know why your back or why you left years ago. Part of me wants you to just disappear yet I want know. If you come with us its fine but please tell me you'll explain why? Can you promise me that?" Tsukune ventured breathing calmly as humane he could do it without clenching his fist. The silence in between the elder Aono's answer was somewhat tense in its own right. The man barely tilted his head at him nor did he seem to sigh as if distressed by the answer.

Both Moka and Kokoa watched anxiously as the silence drew on, each had their own curiosity about the two brothers, apparently there was a history with them. It seemed like an eternity before Kenji walked away from the way going down the hall, seemingly like he wouldn't answer his younger siblings demand if he traveled with them.

Tsukune felt the hurt again before he started to stalk toward the silent man walking away intending to turn him around to answer face to face. He got one step forward before his brother spoke, again calm but slightly sarcastic. "Maybe, if I feel like it. Cause to me, it's not important to dwell in the past which you should've learned by now. I guarantee I'll actually _think_ about it." The last retorting answer made all three people behind him wince at the harshness of the tone. It seemed that almost a decade and a half later, things wouldn't mend so easily with Tsukune letting his brother back into his life. It was sorrowful at most yet interesting.

Tsukune Aono watched his brother walk down the hallway, with Moka's younger sister in tow who was curious in the answer that Kenji gave. It hurt honestly, the teen didn't lie about it to himself. Only a slight hand of warmth made him look over.

The pink haired vampire again tried to make him feel better as he smiled back at her. He nodded to her before leaving for the bus stop to make their way to the village Mizore referred to. All the two could think about was one simple thing, an unexpected event happened today.

It was something would alter their futures without even realizing it because of the past.

Or more specifically…

A person from the past.

_**"End Chapter 2"**_

**Author's Note:** Okay, this certainly took a bit of thought on my end. I wanted to make Kenji there not as warm or lively as in the original story I had. I mean I didn't want him to just "magically" guide Tsukune down the path of some righteous bull shit.

This guy's age will be known next chapter which again some slight yet big changes to the man.

The emotions in between the two are mixed which I intend to shed some light on. The reunion was simply unexpected, Tsukune put away the old hurt he had years and years ago. Around five years old was a pretty lifelong thing to remember your family splitting apart and all. So a little more realistic this time around and as to why he is this? I mean place yourself in Tsukune's shoes for that moment, honestly it's how I could describe some of that.

Well I personally made it much darker and rather uncaring for Kenji Aono, though keep in mind this guys character will not be a simple light and dark here. If I had to compare him to a character concept it would be the Itachi from Naruto, the Gin from Bleach, and maybe Saito from Samurai X. Basically this guy is the character who you think you got figured all out till he makes a decision that sudden makes you hate his guts then redeems himself near the end per say. Little hints all around…

Again this very deep foreshadowing here, I ain't promising anything "grand" about all of these characters. Namely the focus within being the vampire family here. I'll write them in time but till then, have fun with this chapter here.

It certainly is longer than the others I've posted for this story in the past.

Till then, leave a review and well stick around…


	3. Chapter 3

"_**The Snow Village"**_

Everything seemed to be at peace with each other today. As there was not a soul that was angry or in pain within the barrier for Youkai Academy. Yet the call of nature made everything come to an end so quickly and for every person they were to accept that as part of life. It was something as old as the earth itself yet there was always the few that often misunderstood that calling or better yet fought against. However neither would apply to a single person, or so.

Well maybe expect for one person, who had just spoken with his friends at the bus stop outside the school grounds.

"What! Tsukune can you say that again!"

On a day where everything was expected four voices all cried out at once making the person who said an answer wince painfully. Tsukune Aono was rubbing his ears as all of his friends, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu all just openly gaped at them. Although each of them had a different reason for being so shocked at his answer and confessions technically. So they were having an honest moment of shock and real surprise ever since last year he was convicted of being a human inside the academy.

Their silence was almost making Tsukune want to smile but the deepness of this new event in his life hit him hard, especially in his heart big time.

"Tsukune, could you repeat that? I thought I imagined you saying that you had a brother and he just randomly appeared today." Kurumu stated blinking her eyes owlishly. The Succubus had no idea in living hell that her destined one had an elder sibling yet alone imaging the said sibling was here going with them to Mizore's village for the Ceremony. It seemed a little strange for this happening right out of the blue and add to boot the idea of an elder looking Tsukune, a girl could dream.

"Yes he did and he is coming with us." The young Aono said sighing heavily trying to rub his ears from the high pitched sound coming from her scream moments ago. It really hurt and he had to wonder was she developing some sort of sub sonic attack, if she was then it was pretty damned effective. Nearly fatal the young Aono thought seriously. He should ask her about something like that next time whenever he had the chance in all honesty.

Across from her Yukari jumped onto the elder boy before asking him cutely, "Tsukune why didn't say anything about your family desu? Aren't we your friends?" the little witch stated sadly which the boy in question sighed again. His face was somewhat depressed before he patted the child on the head trying to speak an answer. It was difficult to come to terms of someone who had he long thought was gone or dead. His answer was never meant to be.

Tsukune never gave one since he was saved by his friend, the snow maiden. He watched as Mizore calmly pulled the little witch back. "If he doesn't want to say anything then let us at least humor him to be nice. I'm sure he has his reasons, so be nice about it." The ice Youkai said shaking her head while sucking on her lollipop. At least there was something good about it as her temperature was normal. A nice cooling effect which the joke was cold as ice, Tsukune almost smiled openly on his mental joker side.

"Aw but…" Yukari tried to start but even Kurumu lightly hit the top of the girls head, "Enough Yukari! I'll let Tsukune tell me later brat, though I got to admit what does this mystery man look like? Is he like Tsukune…" the Succubus said dreamily which made the little witch get the insane idea of having a foursome now. The now soon to be two Tsukune look-alikes, herself and Moka in her released state. Oh lord give her the blessing to allow that to happen, it was a dream come true.

Just to think _all of them_ in one bed and all to_ herself_.

Yukari drooled onto her shirt daydreaming.

It seemed that Ruby was slightly perturbed that her fellow Witch was spacing off but withheld the urge to bring her back to reality. The eldest among them, the soon to be woman was trying to picture this elder sibling to the man who she loved. It was the mere fact that her master's unexpected visitor was Tsukune's brother, apparently. It seemed so strange yet her spine had a cold shiver run up its length. There was something wrong here, that much was for certain. For this to happen without a peep from the elder sibling meant something was wrong and it was just the littlest things she caught onto that made her nervous.

Ah hell, Ruby felt her instincts were screaming at her to overview this information. She settled by asking the semi sad Aono in front of her. "Tsukune do you know why this man is back? Is he here for you or was just, hypothetically checking up on you? Did you consider that at least?" The elder witch said curiously to the boy who shook his head. His hands slipped into his pockets while answering back. He wasn't all to warm in remembering his recent fist fight.

"No not even close. It was a beat down and all I got out of it is my bruised jaw Ruby. Hell he hadn't even sent a letter or an email to me in over a decade. So yeah, I think he just misses me alright." The teen said sarcastically which made the pony tailed witch sigh. At least she tried to get something about of him, it was really a whole feeling that Tsukune's only family was his mother, father and cousin. Add one brother to the mix and well the chemistry of winning his heart was tighter than ever. Now there was something right there, every time an elder brother comes into a mix it was bound to get chaotic.

Mizore watched the two with interest before shrugging watching the ocean from their spot on the cliff face. "Who knows anything, we'll only figure this out when this guy gets here. Unless the bus gets here early."

Something seemed to make them all click. Perhaps it was the anxiety each of them felt but it got quiet for a moment before the five academy students waited near the bus top. The mood was mixed of wariness, excitement and apathetic thinking. Nothing too heart warming unlike any other normal day in the academy but it had the moments of dreariness.

The general mood seemed to get a bit worse until an excited voice shouted running from inside the forest. The young Aono looked up to see Moka dressed in a causal state of clothes. "Am I late? I hope I didn't take too long, you alright Tsukune?" the vampire said breathing lightly while trying to catch her breath. She had to changed her clothes before going to the village, they were after all going on a vacations.

"Nah you're early Moka. Nothing really happened and the bus driver isn't here yet." Although the young man added mentally, that the bus driver was kind of like the Exorcist in his office. Were they related somehow or was it just a coincidence that they both had glowing eyes? He shivered while thinking about it.

"Thank you! I thought I was taking a bit too long so I hurried here. Oh Kurumu, Yukari are you too ready to go to the village now!" the pink haired girl said happily much to the two's smiles. Oh yes they were ready to party and have a blast while trying to get Tsukune into bed. The succubus pumped her fist in the air, "Hell yeah I'm ready! Hey Mizore I got to thank you for letting us come, you're a good friend." The girl said walking over to the ice youkai.

She gave the quiet girl a grin before hugging her much to the said girls blush. The ice monster wasn't so used to having this sort of attention, or compliments. It made her feel warm despite her cold body temperature.

"Thank you but I was just curious about you all honestly." The Snow Maiden offered a bit sadly though the others didn't hear of it. They all smiled at the quiet girl who faced the ocean again while hiding her small smile to them all. Still there was one lingering question or two.

"Yo Ruby, where is Gin our so called esteemed president at?" The succubus drew out annoyed while the witch smiled innocently. Still one could dispute that with her wand mischievously waving around as if daring fate to stop her. "Oh he failed math and is taking extra credit lessons to pass the semester. Else he would fail his year." The morbid and non-sympathetic thoughts ranged around.

Their werewolf senior president was stuck in that insane obsessed teacher's room getting his mind shocked on every problem known to man. The girls all grinned happily at their sempai's torture. Tsukune just winced from his own phantom pain from a year ago, not very cool mind you. It seemed that sympathy was on his side for the moment.

Their moods considerably lift from a sort of tense rift to a relieved one. They all shared a few laughs before the succubus asked her vampire friend about her sister. "Moka? Where's your sis Kokoa at? I was half-expecting her to suddenly jump out trying to kill you." The girl snickered at the pink vampire's blush who scratched her cheek embarrassed.

"I honestly don't know. She was with Kenji earlier and I haven't seen her since." The vampire said shrugging her shoulders confused. Tsukune's eyes darkened at the mention of that name before shaking his head. He really needed to lighten up, it was no good to just scowl at the world or to hide from the pain.

He had to move on life once more before he stood next to the girl who was his first friend at the academy.

"I'm sure she's fine. Since it seemed that my brother didn't seem to get irritated with her." The answer kind of made the elder vampire feel slightly reassured but a part of her was worried in what was happening with her sister. Kokoa wasn't usually so serious or less clingy. In fact it scared her to think she was hiding her skills from over the years and they just were brought to the surface because of this man Kenji Aono.

"I know. She'll come here at any rate." Moka said smiling while closing her eyes, clutching her Rosario thinking about her sister's well being. The rest of the group of friends silently nodded and agreed with their younger class men.

All the group of friends relaxed as silence enveloped over them once more. Every one of them all was content with their moods now.

Five minutes later an engine came from the tunnel. The bus was here to drop them off to the village and they were all wondering where the last two people were at.

"Oh dear, I'm worried now Tsukune. Where is Kokoa? I know the bus driver won't wait for her." Moka said a bit concerned while holding onto the young Aono's arm. The boy tried to comfort her but was stopped by the dull pattern of a diesel engine from the yellow bus pulling up next to them.

The doors opened to see the familiar face of the eerie cigar smoking driver. With a blue uniform and his trademark cigar the man was lively as ever, if not a bit creepier. His chucking voice aimed right at the former human himself.

"He he, well boy isn't this quite the crowd you got here, eight of you this time? I swear you're like a magnet for monsters." The answer made the six of them glance confused at one another before someone spoke from behind them.

"Good afternoon mister bus driver." A polite voice stated crisply. It made all six students jump before Tsukune yelped out in shock to see his towering elder on the side of him. Kenji stood with his hands in his pockets while seemingly being apathetic to all those around him but to the youngest of all the friends, Kokoa. Although the red haired vampire was enjoying their reactions a little too much now.

The little vampire was smiling clinically at their reactions.

"Kenji! You nearly gave me a heart attack damn it!" the younger Aono grudgingly admitted to his elder before who shrugged before speaking for a moment. The answer wasn't so brotherly in a sense yet it had some sort of optimism.

"I hoped for it."

The younger Aono retorted sarcastically. "Well aren't you just so worried about me, bastard." The elder Aono merely tilted his head over to his younger brother before intoning a bland voice.

"Sorry but did you say something?" the answer made Tsukune face fault onto the ground. Oh how he wanted to just wipe that barely audible smirk off his elder brother's face, just one punch was all he needed.

The answer broke the stunned girls out of their wits.

No sooner than did the four girls all take in the form that was Kenji Aono, the elder brother to the boy who they so much loved. Needless to say they were shocked at what they saw, a fine man with the perks to make them all blush. Though that wasn't the real kicker when the man stopped in front of them as if gauging there reactions. What they saw was a grin forming ever so slightly on the corner of his mouth before he lifted his hand to remove his aviators to stare at them clear enough to determine who they were.

When they saw his face there was a generic mood that went through the group. The succubus Kurumu had to blurt out to a few dreamy words that made Moka, Kokoa and Tsukune slap their foreheads.

"Holy shit you look hot!"

The answer merely made the man hum thoughtfully before ignoring the answer. Part of him just wanted to get on the bus and remain quiet listening to an I-pod he had on him at the moment.

However for one little witch didn't just stop at mere words, the girl suddenly cheered running at the man head on.

The little witch clutched at the man's leg practically screaming her desire and dream. "Wow your amazing! Will you sleep with me, Moka and Tsukune in a bed when I turn sixteen, please?" this made Tsukune face fault to the ground, his eyes and head burning at the image in his head. A naked him, Kenji and here he blushed, Moka all in one room…yet it wasn't appealing to him at all now. He shuddered now more than ever at the picture, sick yet insistingly good enough to imagine based on the little child in front of them.

However for the others Kurumu eye's twitched before slamming her first down on the little witches head making Yukari yelp. While Mizore was blushing about that image from what this tall man was and he seemed pretty muscled.

Ruby face palmed her face in the mean time from her sister witch.

Kenji just raised an eyebrow towards the girl. "No _thank_ you." The sarcasm wasn't lost on any of the group at all and the youngest took advantage of that. He placed his glasses back on before ignoring the rest of them for now, he focused on the only other elder monster present among them. The bus driver, seemed to be amused about this whole situation more than ever now.

Kokoa just laughed out her little black hearts delight out, this was too much and her sensei usually wasn't in the center of attention. All the while the bus driver chuckled again, casually flicking his cigar out his driver window side. The grin made the students feel pretty nervous about the way he looked at them.

"Kid your getting negative effects of being so positive. Perhaps your magnetism will give you life yet." The driver chuckled cryptically which made the entire group nearly sweat drop save for the eldest Aono. The driver eyed the newest person, quietly analyzing what the man could potentially do. For a moment a brief wave of demonic energy made the students wince expect for Kenji who was smiling seemed the brief wave of energy was one's way to warn another not to attempt anything while on a vehicle and imposing to the said person in question to act polite.

The man hat tipped respectfully to the man.

He offered his hand, "A pleasure sir." And the driver accepted it when the elder Aono stepped onto the vehicle.

Kenji just walked to the right side of the bus, sitting in the very last seat leaning against the window while shutting his eyes. Soon the others followed suit with Kokoa immediately walking to sit by her sensei and not to subtly leaning against his side. It seemed that the girl loved her mentor a little too much and it was on borderline with her obsession of Inner Moka.

Which the said vampire could admit was a good thing from inside her Rosario seal.

Tsukune and Moka followed through by sitting in the middle of the bus on the same seat, all the while smiling at each other. Mizore followed next sitting in the seat behind them which was two seats in front of Kenji and Kokoa. Yukari cheered sitting in front of her two desires, starting to look back excitedly talking with them.

Kurumu and Ruby both took their seats across on the isle of the bus. The Succubus nearly pulled Tsukune out of his seat while smothering him with her chest. Moka latched onto his neck soon after words with Yukari laughing loudly.

Mizore sighed while rubbing her head, smirking at the sudden change of mood between them all. Her eyes looked over Tsukune's smiling face. "_Yes, soon you and I will be together. Though for everyone, I'm sorry about this. I'll explain it somehow yet I feel as something is wrong here_…" the maiden's thoughts were mixed with doubt and confusion as to what she was planning. Something was off about this trip and it wasn't from her village either. Was it her: ready to break her trust with her friends or could it be something, more?

A feeling of dread hit her back again as she glanced to see the elder brother of her love interest seemingly dipped his head down. Her eyes watched Kenji with two white wires in his ears listening to some sort of song that was singing in English which was odd and strangely for a moment it seemed that he was dozing off. Behind those silver aviators she noticed the side of his temple twitch. The Maiden's realization was that he was looking right at her! Now she saw his whole head tilt slightly to the left as if he was toying with her.

Mizore gulped down the breath in her mouth that she had unconsciously held. That man was either looking at her as if wondering why she was staring or was it something else?

"_That man unnerves me a lot_."

She tuned out her anxiety, it had to be the nervousness of bring Tsukune to her home. Yeah that was it, just nerves making her edgy and paranoid about her situation. So she went back to her own thoughts, while calming down quietly.

Unknown to her, Kenji was indeed staring at her with a reason that made him slightly frown. He had seen her before or was it someone else? "_Is she who I __**think **__she is?_" the man racked his head for an answer before he settled on a report that he had received quite a few months ago. The dawn of what was in front of him suddenly gave the elder Aono a reason to smile. Well this was quite the odd case now.

With that Priestess and her ability to see the future gave a few hints along the way.

When he did smile, it was certainly a pleasant shock. "_Ah now I know why. This trip could be quite interesting now that I have the Snow People's '__**promise'**__ to Fairy Tail. Now I can say this will be fun."_ He was smiling as one song he kind of enjoyed while on a job rang in his ears. Glancing down he caught the message on the display screen. One of his old favorites that really gave him a kick was going to make this trip even more so fun. The Song was :'_Sin with a Grin: Shinedown'_ his I-pod flickered across the screen. Right now the man could say he was lucky to have one of his songs playing, man did he love technology when it came in handy.

Literally _handy_, so he smirked again.

Kokoa caught the smirk on her sensei's face but held the urge to ask him about it. From her view on the side of him, her face was on the side of his chest, she saw his jade orbs. They were narrowing in sinister recognition which meant whoever he was starting at was in for a long night of pain. She often remembered that look when she mistook his training as play time. Not really a good thing to go by nowadays.

Still it wasn't her business to pry into her sensei's life. Whatever he had done it was his own and she knew from past experiences the man would say a word about whatever he did. Unless he did it willingly or was probably threatened to do so, which was a road the young vampire wouldn't dare think of. However the girl was happy enough that her previous idol was at her side, while many thought of her as a childish vampire with a clingy attitude towards her elder sister, they were wrong.

Well those people were who thought at first glance were dead wrong. Back then they were so wrong that many would literally lose their heads if she had continued to train with Kenji, who was one of the best assassins in the family. Kokoa would've become much more complicated if he had stayed to train her but the man was called away by one thing or another. Priorities in his life or not, the young red haired vampire was quite fluent in the fundamental techniques any assassin had to start out with, which was simply: Clearing the mind.

Yet she didn't care about her skills, the young Shuzen stared longingly at the man sitting beside her.

For her to be able to hold onto him right here was just enough for her mind to be put at ease. Frankly her life was just one unfortunate maze, it was like whatever decision she made some strange obstacle stood in her path. Her family was never able to make up it's own mind, or rather it's stubborn tradition of becoming powerful unstoppable fighters. She was destined to have that life but ever since her sensei had left her when she was around five it made things harder on her than usual. The reason being was that without him, she couldn't just be able to learn a single stance without it conflicting with her own knowledge that her sensei provided to her.

She could remember the days when the man pushed her, nearly cutting her head off during a spar to make her learn quickly without wasting time acting all high or might with him. Being the son of her father really made him quite stern on what sword holdings were, Youkai control and even the starting lessons of espionage as an assassin. It was simply a never ending book she had to copy from and still have something that stood out as her own style of killing. She believed in him to make her something that her family would acknolwedge, a little known fact about her was her first attention seeking was from her father alone. To be something in his eyes, like her elder half sister Moka.

Kokoa looked across the isle to the other window distantly remembering the days when Moka was able to stay with her father or mother but not her. It was something that made her special all the while when her sensei left cold as ever, she watched the elder girl. When she demolished a sparring partner it was simply stunning. She smiled sadly, not like it made much different now or ever.

That decision made her to respect her elder sister, Moka because she was honestly just like her sensei.

She was cold, powerful, beautiful and wise. If this was enough to become like her, then so be it.

The dimensional rift on the outside of the boss turned into a dark tunnel swirling of black, red and blue. The mixed coloration overlapped each other constantly making the walls nearly alive, with the ripples transcending over one another as the bus went through the dimensional passageways.

Laughter came from upfront, which made Kenji look up to see the group of friends talking about the things they were hoping to do in the village. It made him frankly sick and along with the ignorance of these children was downright right pathetic.

"All right let's go on a Vacation!" screamed the succubus happily while she practically ordered the bus driver to make the trip quick. The man happily obliged when enjoying the atmosphere around him, though he smirked as Tsukune was being choked by the smaller witch and the excited Kurumu.

All of the people on the bus watched the tunnel's exit was just a mere gaping hole of light with them streaming towards it rapidly.

The bus went through to find a huge _blizzard _of white and snow drifts howling against the windows.

The driver stated chuckling, "Well here's your stop. Have a good time here kiddies." The cigar lit up the man's face with an orange glow as the students slowly piled out of the vehicle. Their misfortune was his gain as the man glanced in the mirror to see his last two passenger's the Akayisha's youngest sister and this new man.

The driver took in his cigar while offering his _optimism_ for the new companion to the boy, "My condolences." He stated to Kenji who merely glanced over before smiling faintly, "I should say that to your habit there." The elder Aono gestured to the smoking cigar in the driver's mouth. He stepped down smirking before turning back to the man, as Kokoa moved to his side without a word. She was more curious than anything to listen to the words being exchanged by the two men.

"I can offer you something with a little more kick for a price." The Assassin said smirking deviously as the bus driver caught the double meaning before chuckling. "Not a chance kid." The doors slammed shut when the bus turned back around to go back through the dimensional rift.

Back to Tsukune's friends, "What in the hell is this Mizore! Is this Snow land or blizzard town?" the freezing girl griped the snow maiden's shirt who calmly replied, despite smiling at her friend's discomfort. "My village is not far from here so the walk will be nice. Although we are Snow people, Kurumu, the temperatures have to be cold enough for us to survive you know." The ice youkai stated calmly since her words made everyone there freeze. Poor Tsukune was being placed in the middle of three girls trying to get warm to fend off the frigid winds all around them.

The Succubus shivered before standing next to Tsukune and the other three friends who were all huddling to keep the warmth around them. Only Kokoa was under her sensei's arm that seemed to be not at all bothered by the cold itself. Call it strange but the man merely shook his shoulders before moving along in the snow.

The sound of crunching snow made the group of students make their way up across the hill to where the place that Mizore's village lay. There was little talk among them due to the cold and the concentration to walk in the shin deep snow banks. Many were frozen solid to walk on but the teenagers didn't ask why it was convenient to walk either to the place.

The snow maiden stopped as the winds were slowly dying down. Their walk must've been at least a mile but in all honestly it was like half a mile before they heard their ice youkai friend say warmly, "There, that is my home. It has been some time since I was here…"

The sight of the Snow Village was simply beautiful and amazing due to the landscape.

The icy winds gave the aura lights above the sparking village a beauty was rare to witness. The sun barely illuminated the horizon giving every building below a crystal effect and with the giant ice castle sitting idly the place was simply peaceful.

It was a place of beauty and peace which made the entire party of students watch in awe. Only two didn't show much enthusiasm Mizore and the eldest Aono there.

The Snow Maiden pointed to the road which was barely visible under the fresh layer of snow. The friends were relieved that there was some sort of marker to help them while seeing a giant hill to go down. The group moved down eagerly trying to escape the storm that was brewing again. Kokoa went to move to her sister before her sensei gave her a small nod towards the direction.

He wanted to be alone for a second.

Only Kenji again remained still for a moment before murmuring, "I wonder if you're here my love…" The silence barely offered any warmth to his person since the winds crushed anything of the sort out of all living beings. He sighed lightly before pausing to see the changing lights of the sky.

The man took a moment before taking out a pack of cigarettes. Placing one of the sticks to his mouth from the case he slipped it out while idly lighting a small flame on his index finger came afterwards because of the heat he summoned.

The frigid air met the scorching flame and it created a small barrier of fog.

The Assassin smirked once more before following his brother's little group of friends, with his hands in his pockets his coat floated in the wind as it howled. It seemed that this ice land was the first step for a single spark to ignite the flames to war.

If not well there was an old saying: Shit happens anyways…

**-Snow Village-**

The group entered the village with little trouble as Mizore lead them to her home which was near the center of the small village center. While on their way she was talking to Tsukune who was beside her he seemed to be quite shocked at the beauty of the place. The Snow maiden offered a few words to the human.

"So what do you think of my home?" she asked calmly while idly twirling her lollipop in her mouth. The young Aono answered a bit meekly, "It's amazing Mizore, it's very beautiful here. I'm just surprised honestly."

"Well I'm happy to see that you're enjoying our village Tsukune-kun." A voice spoke from behind the teen who yelped stumbling forward only to look back at Mizore's mother, Tsurara who eye smiled at them all. "Huh, I didn't know your friends would be coming over too Mizore, as well I'll still welcome you all to our pleasant village here in the snow."

The group was a bit weirder out that the elder Snow woman could sneak up on them while tending to be a nice host to the them all but any optimism with their hopes of being normally hosted were thrown off. It all started with Tsukune sheepishly grinning as Tsurara stepped in front of him inspecting him carefully.

"Hmm. Well this we'll have to do, come along Tsukune. You and Mizore need to start having babies right away!" the smiling woman nearly _'forced'_ the boy to move along to the house where he needed to plant the seed apparently. He was shaking uncontrollable while holding in a bleeding nose trying frantically to push off the adult snow maiden.

"B-but Tsurara-san! I..I well..now?" Tsukune was stuttering as the woman smiled gently at him before gripping his arm a little forcefully while causally flipping her lollipop in her mouth. "Don't be worried the bed is made and all ready for you to use. Do you need some encouragement because I would be happy to…?"

Mizore abruptly threw an ice kunai into her mother's head causing the woman to let go of Tsukune who hid behind Moka and the other girls.

"Mother! That is such an unnecessary method." Mizore stated shaking her head while watching her mother causally dust herself off while humming thoughtfully with the kunai idly in her palm now.

"Ah I was just excited. So who else must come to our house?" the elder woman stated curiously which made the group look at one another until a voice crept up behind them.

The voice of Kenji Aono startled them quite much. This had caused a small domino effect on the other girls. They all fell into each other save for Kokoa who was struggling to hold in her laughter once again.

"It appears that you're more of a _man_ that I excepted you to be Tsuki. Despite being a foolish one though…" The elder Aono said crisply while idly moving his cigarette with his tongue inside his mouth. He stood there calmly and quite content with his hands in his pockets.

"Kenji, for the love of god please stop sneaking up on us like that! Besides why in the hell were you that far behind anyways?" Tsukune retorted with good measure to his elder sibling who brushed his comment off with a small shrug. He didn't bother answering which pissed off Tsukune slightly again at the elder Aono for being apathetic. It wasn't a talent, it was just how he acted and unfortunately for Tsukune he would learn to deal with it. If he couldn't, oh well.

"Why Tsukune-kun care to introduce who this man is?" asked Tsurara while evaluating the male specimen before her. Her eyes caught several signs of maturity and well bulked up muscle. Her estimations were not too bad she noted all in all, with the age being mature and his body probably at its peak.

All in all a good prospect and this seemed like another suitor for her daughter to have children with. She had the urge to make it appealing to ask.

The young Aono cleared his throat trying to cover his brief shock before introducing his elder brother, a bit strained in anyone's opinions. "That's my elder brother Tsurara-san, he's recently come back into my life…" he trailed off as the said brother moved forward before standing in front of the Snow lady. The elder Aono was a good head taller than her.

"_Tsukune really has a sibling? Well let's see here. A Nice face while having a nice sex appeal based on his clothing and oh my certainly another treat for my daughter to enjoy. Perhaps this could be somewhat interesting now." _ The Snow lady's thoughts were broken as the man bowed respectfully at that waist. She took a moment to watch him, especially seeing down his vest.

"Hello Miss Shirayuki, my name is Kenji Aono and it's a pleasure seeing your village." He said charmingly while kissing the top of the elder Snow Ladies hand who faux feinted fanning herself with her free hand.

"Oh my lord you're such a flatterer and a gentleman."

The sweet tone made every save for the eldest Aono sweat drop since this was quite the scene already.

"Well do you want an offer Mr. Kenji? I would certainly love to see you have babies with my daughter Mizore. Are you interested?" Kenji barely twitched before looking over to the Snow Maiden who was reddening under his gaze. Despite being a cold hearted man, the elder Aono briefly considered taking out his weapon to display his answer. Although he was never one to resort to violence, much.

Adding further humor he smiled at her before chuckling.

His silver aviators slid to the side as he looked at the woman with a stare that said, 'You are _**joking **_right?'

He paused before answering in a kind tone, "No I wouldn't be interested maim. I have someone so to speak of and well the woman would frown if I said yes…" '_Or tear me apart limb from limb'_ his mental thoughts went back before exhaling lightly at the image of being beat with his own arms. It was quite scary if Kenji admitted it to any person. Then again not much he could do when that woman was seriously annoyed with him which was nearly extinct to begin with.

"Ah it is such a shame." The woman's pitiful lying attempt gave her no sympathy to her cause which made the entire group go silent. Only the wind could be heard which made the elder snow woman motion them to follow to her home.

The entire time the group was well unaware of eyes following them or more specifically an Assassin whose smile made the unseen eyes shiver in fear. It seemed that the peaceful snow village was not as content as it appeared to be. The school troops were very oblivious to the fact that the elder Aono spotted two pairs of eye watching them. All in all it was a very warm welcome to the frigid race of Ice Monsters that were seldom to allow visitors at all. His eyes narrowed when the pairs of eyes that were hiding behind parallel curtains to his right closed as his vision passed over them.

"_Silent and cautious huh_..."

That was good.

The rest of the walk to the home was very brief and the amount of annoying chatter made the elder Aono want to snarl out angrily. He was getting agitated as he walked in through the front door to Mizore's home which was quite elegant despite the sorrowing state of the Ice Maiden's race and the Assassin could see traces of Chinese decoration.

Tsukune was caught in the middle of a semi hollering match with the Ice Maiden herself and Kurumu who was trying, much to Kenji's barely visible smirk, smothering him in her chest. The witch Yukari was casting a spell to knock the two of them out which was comical to see Moka latch onto the young Aono's neck good naturally. Kind of sad if someone's thoughts on the matter were heard but alas it was for naught.

All in all it was a vacation at first glance but for some it would be the start of something more. Something that could change the face of the world forever and add to boot Tsurara declared a dinner for their arrival.

Kenji admitted it was quite a new start indeed. So he followed them to the house and stepped inside as the elder Snow monster addressed them to dinner. All in all it was becoming a well local vacation that anyone could enjoy.

Well maybe at least to the public eye.

The dinner was quite fantastic if Tsukune had to comment about the variety. Mizore's mother had really had out done herself almost seemingly like she was expecting this day to come. Though the young man pushed those theories to rest as there were more pressing matters than to guess? Basically all his friends were dressing in fine kimonos that made nearly faint.

They were all beautiful in a sense that nothing on earth could be compared to them save for the young Witch who tried her best to look good. Tsukune had found it quite funny as Kurumu repeatedly teased her. The teen was enjoying the food while doing some conversation with Mizore who was strangely dodging some questions about her reasons in inviting them. So he chalked it up as embarrassment which the young Aono could relate too at the moment.

Tsukune was idly watching Kenji remain his stoic self though he occasionally talked to Tsurara about several things that were quite odd. Temperature ranges to the stranger state of the village and basically learning a few basic laws of the Ice Maidens. Apart from that not many things were happening.

Although the blatant flirting of the elder Ice monster matriarch didn't soothe well with Kokoa which made several people laugh. He and Moka were chuckling to see the younger Vampire frequently yell or shriek to see Tsurara 'attempt' to place a hand on the man's belt or shoulder. While souring for most to deal with it, the way Kokoa erupted was borderline insanity that was usually directed at him.

If it were not the fact that Tsukune was eerily troubled by his elder half sibling's presence, then it would be any other group of friends. The one little aspect about the group was enough for the younger Aono to build up the courage to confront one of the most lingering nightmares he had. That dreaded dream of his: it was always watching his brother leaving his life forever. Always being the cold, apathetic or even intelligent sibling during the times he barely could see what emotions on others could be seen.

He couldn't help but notice they were opposites on the same coin.

Tsukune was a kind caring person, he wanted to protect his friends and live happily. While his brother was more the person to leave someone behind if it benefited him and add too boot he barely took the time to know someone. It was like whatever he did, his brother was a block to improve his life for someone else.

Yet there was one thing to that wish, his own family which made his stomach turn bitter. His half sibling was a road block, he was the person he wished to be acknowledged by, and his mother would support him as would his father but Kenji.

Kenji was different in a sense that if his brother believed in him then he was strong enough to pull through. Tsukune sighed heavily knowing what he wanted was difficult enough, since his friends wanted him in their lives through one means or another. Basically choosing a path that lead in many directions, which was the most difficult thing to accept in his heart.

"So should I do you call Mr. Aono or maybe Kenji-_kun_ in private?"

Tsurara shamelessly flirted with the elder Aono who clearly smirked in amusement.

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable Tsurara-_chan_."

The man had playfully retorted much to the shock of the younger teenagers present, since in their minds seeing a married women flirt with a younger man. One at that was the elder sibling of the man they wished to be with, so it was causing quite a stir to picture Tsukune growing up to be like this in more ways than one. Although the elder Aono sipped his drink with a stoic expression despite his playful tone, his aviators were on the table exposing his jade colored orbs to the world.

They seemed to be starting ahead most of the time as if not really caring for world in front of them.

The dinner soon came and went with the idle chatter of the group of friends which really didn't have anything else worth mentioning. In an hour or two the group was sent to the rooms where they would be sleeping for the night, with full stomachs the urge to sleep was happily obliged eagerly. Save for one man, Kenji the quiet elder was sitting on a winder sill within the room. His eyes merely watched the outside world with a cold penance as if gauging whether it was enough to last for a decade or two.

The man was always the enigma to him, sometimes when he was younger Tsukune bitterly asked some form of god to know what his brother was thinking. Hell he hadn't felt this confused or worried since meeting Moka, a friend that he knew in his heart was growing more than she was currently to him. He smiled warmly about nearly putting his life on the line defending the school proving he was willing to fight to the death for the ideal that he shared with the headmaster.

Human and Youkai kind alike protecting what they believed in which was this: peace.

Tsukune watched tiredly having Mizore's mother clap her hands together sending all of them into the guest room where they would be sleeping in soft, comfortable sleeping futons with sheets that seemingly felt like fur. The young Aono was pleasantly surprised to feel the texture of finest quality and add too boot the pillows made him nearly pass out in extreme delight. Bless the ice people for making something to keep visitors here year around.

Well at least it was better to have hospitality over imprisonment which males of various species could explain that in ice cold blocks that were called cages. Tsukune sweat dropped a bit when he found himself in between Kurumu and Moka who had some sort of telepathically means to latch onto his arms encircling him in warmth.

He noticed Yukari was sleeping on the side opposite of Moka somehow giving voice to her dream of the threesome which shook him to the core. Mizore was strangely away from the mass of bodes preferring to rest near the back corner probably enjoying the cold her home land brought to her. He frowned worrying about the snow girl, it was kind of strange to see so mellow, if he could find a word for it.

Over the year and a half he knew what signs to look for to see Mizore excited or happy when she was doing something. Now it was like she was being the social outcast all over again, it honestly bugged him but whatever was happening to the young girl he knew she would ask him for help or her friends when it mattered.

Tsukune yawned before looking over to the window that was in the right side of the room, where a blizzard was raging outside. The small light above the window kept the sense of openness that wasteland could offer to a guest. Either way there was another person that worried him, Kenji, his brother yet again. The Younger Aono was watching the elder as he sat on the window sill presumably watching over Koka?

He blinked as sleep started to creep in, was Kenji actually giving some effort to watch over the sleeping orange haired vampire? There was something off from the recent cold and raging figure of an elder brother he had. It was like the man was deep in thought while idly watching them over in his sleep which sent small subtle warming ripples going through the young man's thoughts.

His brother probably still cared about him if only a little but a little nonetheless he was slightly concerned no matter how he displayed his self.

Tsukune fell asleep right there and then, enjoying the small sense of hope that his family wasn't totally lost from the past. He slept knowing his brother Kenji was watching out for him and his friends in his own little way: just as before…

Kenji glanced from the corner of his eye from the spot on window, watching Tsukune finally fall asleep after an hour of waiting. He had much to think about, ranging from his plans being here to Koka, his one time student that seemed keen on becoming the prodigy that she wanted from him which was quite fascinating to try and add too boot it was this village that got him thinking. The man knew he was no saint when it came to innocent people but the small groups of children here were already being drawn into a fold that they wouldn't be able to survive against.

This village, it wasn't just some random endangered monster race but something more. It was something that he was starting to see would be a problem in the future but that wasn't the current predicament he had. It was something on a more personal level per say, the woman he loved was here. There was no mistaking the watching eyes from the surrounding buildings, many he noted where actually human based on the scents he picked up from the slight breezes off the structures here in the village.

There were many here and that was just a _slight _problem there.

Sighing lightly the man briefly looked over into the window watching the mercilessly ice and snow slam onto the village without hesitation. This was just becoming a cluster fuck of a job if that occasion could be implemented into these situations, there was something wrong with that word: hesitate. It could become so many things often leading to bad situations that benefited no one but a devil.

Although he was technically a devil come now and that was a thought that made him smirk dangerously at no one beyond the window. Kenji flipped his sun glasses off before setting them down in the window while watching the world with his eyes uncovered. The sharp and keen jade orbs of his watched the castle in the distance that looked like a massive curse over the smaller village below it. He narrowed them as something caught his attention down at the far end of the snowy street that was down farther away.

In the night he could see clear as day and they found three people huddled on the corner almost as if staking their host's home front. Kenji made a small thought of cutting their bodies apart to prove a statement to the observer, the real puppeteer in the area that if you fucked with him then your life was forfeited.

Or in other words: Being a pain in the pass.

The elder Aono smirked once more before shifting his leg to lean against the wall.

"Maybe I should come for an early visit?" he murmured to no one but his voice made his one time student instinctively shift closer to him. The man looked down with a blank expression, almost in some sorrowing effect did he know that Koka wanted to be a powerful vampire to impress the heir to her family. Kind of ironic that his brother was in her position but with the heir slowly acknowledging whatever strength Tsukune had but leaving her sister out to dry. Not that was cruel family love at its finest within his mind, after all he was doing the same thing to his own half brother as well. It was sickening to digest the fact that humans and monsters were so close alike but the only problem was one or the others feeble minded prejudices.

Then again the real difference between monsters and human was that one species had the ability to transform into their natural states, while the other was more twisted mentality wise anyways.

If there was going to be a war, he hoped that both sides would be slaughtered so badly there would be no way but to talk to survive any longer. Yet that wasn't how the world worked and he had to use what he had to finalize his own plans in the mean time.

Kenji sighed before getting up from his spot in the window causally moving across the room with a quiet grace that had came naturally to him over a decade ago. He swiftly opened the door and closed it without a click before heading down stairs into the main lobby to get a drink hopefully one with alcohol or something with a little kick to it.

Moving down the stairs he heard someone sitting down at the table that was just previously in use, no doubt it was Mizore's mother. He lightly sighed expecting her to say something when he walked into the room sitting down near of the wine glasses that were displayed but mildly shocked he saw the woman barely glance at him.

The reason was in her hand, a cell phone and with someone conversing with her and based on her violently whispering it was quite the moment to see.

"No, I will not bring her there. If you wish to claim her then try to High Priestess, if she wanders to that place then by all means it's within _your_ territory but in my village it's my decision and _**final**_…" The elder Aono sat down at the table casually leaning back against the wall listening to the Elder Snow Woman quietly hiss back into the darkness when the Priestess said a few more words ending the call on a tense note. The woman nearly hissed out in anger despite her cool exterior, no puns were intended in that statement either.

Kenji could seemingly predict when the woman's hands grew into claws something was going to be crushed and long behold it was the plastic cell phone that flew apart into dozens of shrapnel aiming to hurt someone. Her eyes were turning literally into glowing orbs of anger or was it aggravation. Snow woman were notorious for being annoyed easily on a subject they didn't want to converse or decide about. Kind of a mental breakdown sort of scenario in some cases.

"Having a pleasant evening so far Miss Tsurara?" he asked humorously which made the woman seemingly glare at him through her ice claws. He could dimly see his own reflection on their jagged edges which the woman barely could hold her semi-controllable state at the sight of him. It seemed there was more then just talking from that priestess apparently, he was now sort of out in the open.

"Don't try my temper young man, I know who you are now from the Priestess and frankly if I knew earlier you wouldn't be staying in this household now." The Matriarch of Snow maidens stated coldly which was ironic since her breathe alone could make an ice cube freeze over, again. Her answer made the man smirk lightly.

"Then I'm lucky. Although something tells me I'm not the one you should have your _pair_ of eyes on now." Here his eyes drifted back towards the hallway only to hear a pair of bodies moving down the staircase leading to the front door. The upstairs guest room had opened a moment before and the groaning footsteps made the two listen.

Tsurara's eyes darkened when the tired yawn of Tsukune Aono and her daughter Mizore walked past the duo of adults without a care for the world. It seemed that the younger Snow Maiden was up to something and for the two sitting at the tables it was certainly unsettling to render them silent. At least one was unsettled while the other was calmer than the wind at the moment. In fact their gazes traveled to the adults sitting at the table.

Tsukune's tired gaze wandered over to the dining room and from his angle he saw only his brother in the dimly lit corner of the table staring at him. He felt his stomach tightening when he looked to the door with Mizore calmly opening it, silent as the grave. Nothing was making her scared, her mother sitting in the room to his right with his own elder family. However they didn't make a move to stop them which sent a little warning within the young Aono's mind.

Part of him wanted to go back to his room and now someone had been sitting causally watching them sneak out. Tsukune was worried but the man nodded to him as if acknowledging his presence in going somewhere with Mizore. He offered a small smile of thanks back to his elder brother keeping their trip a secret.

The door closed with a soft audible click.

"_The spark is taking its first steps down the paths of war, hurry along Tsukune. It's time for you to meet the face of the true world of monsters. I hope that you won't mind meeting her. Then again if you live past her and if not well, whatever." _ The elder Aono's thoughts were growing quite excited now that his young sibling was taking his first steps into seeing what the world truly was now. The real journey was starting and it was due to his own wish to see the world's fate coming about after so long. Still there was a thing or two that had to be addressed now about this so called, spark of the worlds.

Right now Tsukune would die if he wanted to see what a true monster could do but for now he had to learn to see that every world was different. Every monster had it's own struggles and for every situation a race had, he had to see why peace was a myth to obtain.

It wasn't just the ideals of coexistence that mattered. Tsukune had to become powerful like an internal ember underneath a fire pit. His brother's ideals were to be the base of the fire that was the world, though Kenji could ask himself two questions for his dear little naive brother.

Could this one spark light the fires of War sending the world into ruin or leaving an everlasting utopia of coexistence for both humanity and Monster-kind alike?

In either case on whatever day that was to happen, he found it simply poetic.

He was truly smiling because there was quite a show to put on now.

Kenji could foresee many choices for him and so many times to battle now. He looked up to the ceiling wondering if the love of his life was interested in fighting him now, or better yet joining him on the path of seeing the world decide it's own fate?

The man then looked back to the Snow woman who was paling underneath his smile. His eyes shifted into red slits that glowed beneath the silver covering over his eyes, the energy around him shifted into something that could only hint at what this man truly was.

_A real monster…_

"I believe you should call that priestess again Miss Tsurara, she'll be interested to see that the child of fate is entering her _territory_ after all."

_**End Snow Village**_

**Author's Note**: Yeah a little cliffhanger, some foreshadowing and a little dialogue which was expected for this chapter. Next chapter, you all know who and who comes together. And from there the real AU of the story begins, this was all following up to the point where the old version of this story went up to, it's kind of like I'm retracing the steps before starting to come back into the light again. So yeah pretty much anything after this becomes the new story instead of the old one being replaced as it did so far, honestly shocked me how long it takes for an author pending on the person can re-write his/her work. Either way I'm getting it done so there's some struck of luck right there.

Kenji Aono's Picture is Up on My Profile, the closet image I can get to him literally and just picture the sword a clear crimson.

_**Notice**_: I'll be making a secondary story going back a few years before this story, fate of two families begins. It will be about Kenji and a few other characters who will be appearing in this story but the kicker is that there already within another anime. However due to the time and well amount of time that Kenji had when he disappeared it fits in with my ability to write it. I can tell you what, if you thought the first version of this story was good your going to enjoy these latest additions and add too boot whose to say that Kenji Aono, the Crimson Blade isn't a father figure, in his own way now._  
_

_The Story will be called: Crimson Streaks  
_

Well that's that and hope you all liked this new story. Personally I'm finding it easier to write it out but I'm under a lot of pressure to graduate and my other stories are being delayed because of it. I did this cause it was nearly complete in the first place. So I hopped to it and well this is the result. Although next chapter has no guarantee update nor my other stories so be patient other wise for now. It's all I can for now, so whatever and yadda yadda have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Sister"**

_Why did this have to be a literal hell for him and his friends?_

That was the question._  
_

Tsukune lied on the ground, battered, exhausted and stunned. He felt where his ribs were blazing from the amount of force that was sent his way. He coughed up blood as it leaked onto his lips, the woman, who was identified to be Moka and Kokoa's sister was aiming to kill plan to free Mizore, it was all going so wrong and it was downright insane to fight against the woman who was in a silvery dress that seemed to make her a princess.

Though his question about this woman, or sister: was she a princess or a psycho path killer?

It took not even a full couple of minutes to get an answer while seeing white spots.

He coughed again, his eyes blurred to see the roof of the castle that they snuck into. It was the Snow priestess's castle to be precise and they had practically destroying a ceremony for other Maidens of the Ice Youkai that were entering adult hood in a matter of moments. Their plan was failing so bad now, his friends, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby were all around him lying nearly motionless.

He felt weak and so pathetic right now…

Mustering his strength, he attempted to get up but fell short.

Grunting he barely managed to sit slightly upright to see his attacker or more precisely from Kokoa's own words, the best Assassin in her family. It was her own freaking sister, the vampire who seemingly was more innocent then Moka apparently.

At least at first but from there...

What in hell's name was this woman to begin with! Oh yes a vampire like her sisters but her attitude was like a machine at best. Hell he couldn't describe it outright to begin with, they had been unprepared to see what was in front of them. A fatality that was coming true and he watched in panic to see Moka try to plead with her machine like sister who was standing above them all.

"Karua please stop this…please." The pink haired vampire pleaded with her elder half sister, her hands trembling as they grasped at the silver dress on the elder vampire. Desperation and hopefulness echoed in Moka's tone to reach the machine personality that was the once bubbly blond vampire called her sister.

Kaura looked murderous despite her lack of conscious thought, it was downright terrifying as Moka watched as her sister's hands flatten. Her fingers were concentrated with youkai energy that would slice through flesh and steel as though both were butter. It seemed so surreal that another family member would do that to another yet for some off sickening reason, Tsukune felt nothing but numbness.

The young Aono blinked as the elder blond vampires hand rose ready to decapitate Moka's head from her neck, why was he so weak? Was it really that true, he was so pathetic to not defend the people he cared about? Was it really true, his brother had said to him earlier that day in such disgust it brought open new wounds in his heart once more.

Tsukune sighed heavily letting the subtle feeling of unconsciousness ready to drift over him, he was losing strength to even say awake. Damn it, damn it all. Why didn't he have the power to protect the things he held dear in his life so far, why was it so fucking difficult to even stand up to protect Moka!

Damn it all! Damn him for being so weak, damn this outcome already!

His teeth furiously clenched themselves together, the flash back of what happened last night played in his mind. They had to rescue Mizore from her unfair fate, they had to because she was their friend. She would've done the same thing in their shoes if one of them were to be in her position. Yet a part of him knew that what Kenji had said about the races of monsters and their laws was something he had to consider.

It wasn't just humans who had laws to protect them, all monsters had similar laws due to them being outnumbered by their enemies who lived openly on the earth. Tsukune started to remember what led up to his position right now on the floor, prone and lifeless.

It all had started with Mizore honestly.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Tsukune was half conscious out in the middle of the storm, his eyes were watered from the amount of pain his body had been put in. Whatever had interrupted him and Mizore's confession of her fate later on life seemed to hit hard. His ribs flared as he coughed violently seeing an apparition of snow seemingly life the snow maiden that was his friend up in the air.

"Yes. You are the child of destiny for this village, such a nice find indeed…" a feminine voice spoke over the howling wind that made the said child in her arms stir. She was groaning before looking up in a dazed state that turned into shock. Her shock then turned into confusion much to the adult Ice Monster's smile in the whirling snow.

Mizore murmured, "Snow Priestess?"

The woman smiled before waving her hand making the younger teen in her eyes fall asleep. What made Tsukuen worried was the never ending smirk on the pale woman's face before he snarled out in pain, "What are you going to do with Mizore? Answer me…" he hissed out angrily as wisps of hot air met the frigid environment in the snow country.

The Snow Priestess merely wagged her finger before uttering, "Ah ah ah…" it was like she was teasing him in his downed form which made him snarl enraged before yelping as he attempted to stand. He gagged as the cold air bit into his throat making it tougher to breathe. Though the way it seemed to increase it was like that priestess was smiling at his determination to stay awake.

Tsukune tried to stand but was forced down by a gale of wind that made him see white at the edge of his eyes which was ironic since all he could see was white snow in front of him. He blinked to see the two snow maidens vanish into the night.

"Tsukune!"

He head his name being called, it was Moka and Kurumu rushing towards his side from the hill behind him. He felt dizzy before trying to stand once more only to pass out into unconsciousness. All on his mind would be Mizore's tears into begging him to take her as her lover in that field.

And all the boy could do was wonder, why?

Tsukune saw black before he knew no more, and it seemed forever that he felt nothing.

It was several hours later he groaned to awaken to a ceiling overhead and was conscious of a couple of things at that moment.

He smelt cigarettes which meant his elder brother was probably smoking which he confirmed by turning his head ever so slightly to see the man sitting in a chair by the window, it seemed he was enjoying the scene.

Another sensation was feeling a person gripping his arm as he groaned lightly fleeing his limb being crushed by the pink haired vampire he so had taken too. In fact Moka had her hands gripped around his wrist as if begging him to wake up which he sighed heavily getting air back into his system.

Though it just wasn't her, everyone was there around him.

Tsukune watched with a small smile seeing his friends all sleeping around him, they were terrified from his lack of life moment from the fields when they found him. He was happy to see them all not fighting for once and they were working together but he had to wake them since their friend Mizore was in trouble now. They had to help her and save her from whatever was happening to her at this very moment, he was determined to help her at all costs.

"You enjoy the little scene out in that field Tsuki?" asked the elder Aono who was casually leaning back in his chair, idly flipping his cancer stick around the edges of his lips. The flash of orange let the man inhale the smoke before exhaling slowly letting the bluish cloud of literal death float about. It seemed that his brother wasn't really annoyed with him, which was a first so far from his brief stint with him.

"Kenji how long was I out for?" he asked quietly making the man hum lightly leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms over his chest. The trench coat he duly noted was folded in the window sill over to the current owner's left hand side which in turn gave young Tsukune a starling sight to see behind his elder sibling.

There was a sword strapped to Kenji's back and he could tell it was deadly since the man himself who owned it was grinning slightly.

Still he obliged the question that was asked before lightly motioning to the three sleeping girls around him.

Kenji wasn't totally being cold this time around which was a shock to Tsukune who could see there was an underlying joke in the answer being given to him.

"Those three brought you back a couple of hours ago and honestly I was expecting it to be longer but thinking with your other head must've gave you some _spurring_ inspiration…" The man drawled out laughing quietly to himself but while he found it funny his young sibling was the complete opposite. Again unsurprising to the man who watched Tsukune deal with this situation.

"This isn't funny! Mizore's in danger and I wasn't quick enough to stop her from getting kidnapped!" he said clenching his fist as Kenji watched with little interest. As if she needed saving, the girl knew this would happen to her once she hit the age of seventeen.

The coming of age for a snow maiden to breed to make her race survive another generation and her fate was something his brother could never hope to stop. So In other words he was putting it simply: Tsukune was an idiot for interfering in the first place.

Kenji opted to stay silent to see what the full story on his brother's side was yet someone he knew inwardly it was going to be some sobbing bull crap story of an immature woman. Needless in his mind he was right as the other group of girls woke up they immediately did two things.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all at once hugged the boy they liked in almost a sync effort to crush his chest cavity into dust. In all honesty the possibility of having a harem or a single relationship was like two sides of a coin. Either way he was screwed on whatever side the coin that was his luck landed on. Still the elder Aono stifled a slight yawn from staying up these past few days without much sleep, it seemed the effects of lacking sleep took hold now.

Tsukune began to describe what happened in the flower field, Mizore's confession or more like desperation in one adults eyes to her tears as she attempted to convince the young man to become her lover tonight. The story was enough for Tsukune to stand his decision to help her, even all his other friends were agreeing that if one of them were in the same spot the others would help them.

Kenji just snorted as the group came to a decision of assisting the Snow Maiden and even his one time student wanted to have a go in this "rescue" because not she liked Mizore, it was the thrill of a battle to improve her strength. The elder Aono thought it was commendable for Kokoa but it was all a load of crap to fight what lay in that castle overlooking the village.

"Mizore may act like a cold statue but she does have a good heart Tsukune. We'll definitely bring her back, together and we'll kick the crap out of who's holding her hostage." Kurumu said boldly making nod happily at an opportunity to help the young Snow maiden as well, it was time to show each other that no matter what they would hold together as a close knit group.

"Yeah we will."

Those three words put enough strength into their group to withstand the hammer that was going fall on them literally but Tsukune and his impeccable timing decided to ask one other person to help them get their friend back. His own brother, he wanted to fight to bring back his friend.

That said person was sitting on the window sill leaning back against the cold glass quiet as the dead.

"I have to ask you something brother, please I know that we aren't on the best of times between us. Honestly Kenji I still want to hate you but I can' since you're my brother and because I need your help in saving Mizore. Can you help me at all?" the young teenager asked with his head lowered to the adult who seemingly glanced down before exhaling loudly. It seemingly became colder in the room when the silence was deafening since the other girls were curious between this conversations now.

It was getting personal for Tsukune to ask his near machine like elder who appeared to be not listening.

The elder Aono merely looked down before smirking, causing shivers to run along the lengths of the other teenager as the smirk turned into a low laughter. The laughter increased before it came into a loud chuckle with the adult covering his mouth as if find the plea to be the most amusing joke of the week.

He laughed for a good minute before subtly calming back down with deep breathes in threw his nose.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that part: in you needing_ my_ help because of _your_ friend here." Kenji said bemused before leaning against the window with a raised eye brow behind his aviators. It honestly made his sibling look at him akin to shock and well incredible disbelief at him practically saying: no.

"What do you mean?"

He was kidding right; _"Ah No"_ The elder Aono dismissed that thought.

Tsukune ventured from his spot on the bed roll as his friends all watched the man stand up right before idly cracking his knuckles, things weren't so, family related now. In fact Moka and Kokoa were watching this with built in impressions because of their own family problems per se. They knew when something was going to erupt and for these two Aono's it was becoming apparent one found the other pathetic.

Tension and rage rose at once.

"What I mean is this: give me a reason why I should bother my time with you in this matter. That child is hardly worth my time and effort to know her yet alone save her. So tell me dear brother why I should interfere with these people here?" Kenji gestured to the village outside of the window where he was leaning against, in all honesty the elder Aono truly wanted some justification about this. He had no hard feelings towards Mizore but his intention was to see if his young sibling could give a single reason.

The group of students watched with a cold feeling to see Tsukune struggling to stand to face down the man's question.

"A reason you say? Kenji look at this, Mizore is being forced to do something she doesn't want too. A life where she has to have children at our age is ridiculous and she was kidnapped for some damned reason that can't be allowed to happen. Is it wrong to be free and to live your life as you choose it to be?" The question was in theory, a moral justice of good but to the assassin it was more of an excuse.

However he admitted the passion in the young boy's voice was commendable.

Kenji still shook his head, god he wanted another cigarette now.

"Okay, let's put your reasons to a few points little brother. One that girl was already told her life would be this, a fair warning in to anyone which in all reality it's life here. Secondly, Tsukune do you realize that she is probably the only line of survival that this village has and yet her race is going extinct little brother." His words paused to let them sink in here, Kenji was very serious at this time when he stood unmoving against his little brothers glare.

The answer wasn't satisfying him, well too fucking bad then. Though a question was asked from Yukari of all people which made the Assassin look slightly amused.

"Kenji-san, what if Mizore wanted to save her people while doing her uh, task or something with Tsukune here. Does it still count for being able to live life yet she wasn't really allowed to choose a…um suitor?" The little witch was a bit confused as to what this conversation was steering too, their friends kidnapping was too sudden for them to understand.

Her curiosity was met with a small wary smile from the elder Aono, "Good question young witch but technically her life was already determined at birth when she must have children soon as possible. Her suitor per say is likely the only thing keeping her people alive and if she doesn't go through with this then her race will have only two outcomes."

Kenji cleared his throat as he leaned back gauging the reactions of the snow maidens friends. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were determined to go through with saving the maiden, Ruby was being stoic which meant she knew of the situation and the two youngest students were interested on what would happen if she was rescued.

Sighing the man wanted to smack the naivety out of the group altogether.

"If you wish to free your friend then do it." He said simply but held his hand lifting a finger," Just remember that there _will _be consequences for this action. Her race will eventually die off without support from the outside world or they'll be enslaved to the last child…"

Tsukune's eyes widened while Moka covered her mouth with a silent gasp at the answer. The duo of witches were a bit stunned to hear that as well, while the Succubus was the most calmest so far with a lack of emotion, rather curious.

Kenji also tilted his head when Kokoa seemingly shrugged, a bit arrogant much for his former student.

"Before you ask me, it has happened before to races that some of you, have never known. There has been many but recently Sirens and Forest Elves have endured that fate for the past decade or two. The point I am making to all of you, even if doing the right thing for the right reason, it can lead to consequences that are utterly devastating." The end of the tale sent silence over the group, which seemingly affected them on personal levels.

Could they really do this, saving their friend from a horrid fate only to it to come back down on her entire village?

Tsukune looked up toward his brother, "Then we'll find a way to prevent that, a person has the right to live how they want it. Whatever happens I'll protect her, my friends, my family and I'll stop whoever threatens them. I'll deal with the consequences Kenji…" His eyes became a sheet of fire, literally his charisma or whatever it was called made the man pause gauging the reactions from the other teenagers. Passionate Tsukune was indeed.

"I'll stand by Tsukune, Mizore is our friend and we will not abandon her." Moka said firmly standing by the teenager who smiled at the support and the others moved forward determined to save her.

"Moka is right, Mizore is like us and she wouldn't abandon us if we were in her shoes. I for one will personally kick the shit out of the bastards who get in our way." Kurumuru slammed her fist into her other palm grinning, she wouldn't run from this not one bit. It was time to show what friendship, loyalty and good will could do for the world.

Yukari jumped in between the youngest Aono and the vampire smiling widely, "Cow chest is right over there, we won't back down in saving a friend. If there is a shot to get her we will, the consequences of not doing anything are just as bad."

Ruby stood by her younger compatriot with a semi-amused expression, "They have my magic for this as well, were all ready to face the storm ahead of us sir." She addressed the elder man with a glare that made him raise an eyebrow, curious. Kenji stood with his hands in his pockets, this was rather touching in a sense that his brother could make everyone unite to follow his cause. A rather new development that he really didn't mind to see the extent off, he applauded Tsukune for this because maybe he wasn't so disappointing.

Humming lightly he idly glanced to his student Kokoa who went to stand by her sister the elder vampires.

The young red hair vampire was tempted, no excited at the idea to actually fight for a cause worth to push her to the limits. To actually go up against superior numbers of enemies potentially was a mind blowing experience that she wanted to do, if it meant being the 'good' person then so be it.

She grinned when her answer rolled past her lips, "Heh, if there's a fight involved I'll get stronger because of it. I have nothing to do anyways." The red haired vampire smirked despite her nonchalant attitude, nearly everyone knew she would've done this anyways.

Moka placed a hand on her youngest sister's shoulder before smiling approvingly at her, which the young Shuzen blushed a bit. Praise from her true sister was the real goal but it was nice to see someone appreciating her decision to stand for a cause. It was rather touching but she closed her eyes trying to save an image of a calm vampiress she was to be in the future.

Kenji's smile didn't flutter or crack, "Inspiring, all of you. So you're really that determined to save your friend with the consequences ahead? I'll warn you now, once you start a path of resistance it'll lead you into the hottest flames of war." His eyes swept over the group looking for any hint of deception or forced peer pressure but to his quiet astonishment, these children were ready to fight a war. They would stand their ground and rescue their friend.

"_It seems I might have been a tad wrong on these children, strange that they can be so passionate in fighting for a good reason but they don't know what lies ahead of them. Ignorance is bliss I suppose. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions whether they want to see it or not…"_

Kenji leaned against the wall before smiling ever so slightly, he would've added more but a sudden clapping sound made them all turn to the doorway. Mizore's mother was standing there with a content smile on her lips, it was like she wanted something like this to happen. A young generation ready to take the mantle of the elder's ways and change the way of how things were done for the past century.

The Matriarch Snow Maiden looked over them all.

"My, my it seems that your determined to save my daughter aren't you." The rhetorical question made all smile save the other adult in the room, "Perhaps I could lend a hand in your rescue attempt?" The group looked at one another before shrugging or nodding, there wasn't need for words in for this aid in their eyes.

"We would be indebted to you Miss Tsurara, thank you." Tsukune said bowing in respect to the woman who waved the formal gesture off, the other girls followed his lead to make the snow woman chuckle softly. "Now now, there is no need for that. I'm just a mother wanting her child to have a good life ahead of her." She stepped back into the hall before motioning them to follow her , the group was a bit muffed before going down along the stairs.

Even Kenji followed at the back of the group when his time for speaking was no longer apparent, sighing he placed his sun glasses back on before sheathing his blade over his shoulder. It was going to be a long day definitely now.

The elder snow woman led the group into a plain looking room, where she was standing next to a lamp hanging on the wall.

"I've been preparing this just in case a few things in my plans needed to cool down so let me assist you in this." The woman twisted the lamp before the wall spilt into horizontal slits and slid upwards towards the ceiling and floor alike. The hissing steam made nearly everyone block their eyes at the cold liquid.

When their visions cleared, the reactions were priceless.

"Tsurara-san, what the hell is this!" whispered Tsukune at the sight before him. Along the wall were multiple firearms ranging from SMG's to Pistols and even the dreaded Rocket launchers that were known for destroying whole buildings at a time.

Kurumu had to comment rather bemused, "Damn, least I found out the reason why Mizore loves guns and the catalogs from weapon weekly." She didn't add the magazine of naked men because they both swore not to tell a soul about those, save for the gun thing if it came along.

Yukari and Ruby walked up inspecting the various guns before the youngest wtich asked her elder peer, "Do you think we can enchant those for indestructibility?" The prospect of having a weapon that never dented or wrecked itself would invaluable in a fight. Even she herself knew that having a limited supply of guns could break from a melee attack of another monster.

"In theory we would need some piece of earth metal, some tribal runes and some luck then I would happily try. Remember the fundamental thing of magic: To get something of great power an equal sacrifice is needed for the rewards." Ruby replied rather subdue as she picked up a pistol and attempted to pull the mechanism back. Instantly it was alien in her hands but an unlikely teacher came to her aid.

This was where the elder Aono appeared next to her before holding his hand out, "May I Miss Ruby?" The elder witch tilted her head before handing the weapon to the man who lightly twirled the hand held weapon through the trigger.

"Glock Nineteen; developed by the Austrian humans during the late 80's, very well made. Magazines are feed with seventeen rounds in them and are pretty powerful to hurt other monsters. You'll need it if you want someone dead…" Kenji Aono's voice was nearly on borderline nostalgic but the smirk on his face seemed to let anyone know he the facts about weaponry.

Ruby smiled despite the disturbing knowledge before thanking him as he returned the smile with a small one of his own.

Tsuara clapped lightly, "Ah it seems you have an adviser as well. You're well experienced in this hardware young man?" Kenji shrugged before walking forward to the row and whistled in appreciation at the variety of choices before him. He was half tempted to help out his brother but he wasn't in the mood to deal with a headache. So he settled for picking up an SMG model before tossing it over to Kokoa who yelped at the sudden object.

He nearly frowned but spoke, "Something close range since you have a habit in getting close and personal. That's an Uzi, its self explanatory on what in can do." He turned to the young teenagers before casually remarking about them, "I recommend all of you have a primary weapon followed by three secondaries hidden in your disguises. Go in prepared and hopefully not all of you will die." He looked at some shotgun models before going silent.

Moka frowned from the side as he wordlessly handed her some type of SMG as well, "Um Kenji are coming with us or are you just arming us to your…assumptions?" The man took a glance to his sibling who came up opposite of him and the pink haired vampire. He was wondering why in hell they wanted him to go with them, sure he was giving them his literal professional advice on what weaponry was going to be efficient but did it mean he was going with them?

The two teens waited for him to answer, "No, I'm just telling you what gun you _should_ use. There's no incentive for me to really help you, so ignore me if you like but your life is in the balance here." At least lives were plural in the sense he was helping them at all.

Another moment he took a semi-auto pistol and tossed it to the child witch who caught the weapon barrel first, not a good thing.

"So what are you going to do?" Tsukune asked curiously as Moka tilted her head to see around the elder Aono's arm to see him lightly tracing an assault rifle of some sort. Whatever model or brand it looked pretty intimidating to kill someone if it was used.

Kenji merely turned around when the question was asked, it was pretty redundant to say since he wasn't going with them, he rolled his eyes behind the sun glasses. "Do you really want to me to answer that after I just said I wouldn't be going with you in the first place? Honestly Tsuki…." The man stopped before glaring up into the wall to his right.

"Stop getting the _impression_ I'll do anything for you out of duty. To me your just an average person with a big mouth that can't seem to ignore something 'unfair' to someone else, " He raised his right hand to mock the unfair bit just for self purpose, " Yet I am _not_ totally heartless: listen well. Always remember to offer me something interesting and I'll consider doing something then for you."

There was no need for him to say anymore, the elder Aono walked out before Tsukune said something that had to make him pause in his steps. Even all of his younger sibling's friends seemingly went as silent as the grave to watch the exchange between them.

It wasn't everyday that the person who brought them together was having family issues to the extreme, in short this wasn't Tsukune's life that hadn't seen before.

"Then consider this interesting Kenji Aono, if I'm just an average person with a big mouth then what were you back then? Are you a coward to leave his family without telling them a reason or a goodbye? Give me a damn reason Kenji because if you can't then what are you now? And if that's the case for back then, go, stay like a coward who can't even answer a simple question…" When those words left his mouth, Tsukune Aono only felt contempt for a man he thought was his own blood. But it seemed he was really an only child his whole life and right now family issues couldn't stop him from saving Mizore.

The young man went a shotgun on the wall before pumping it, the sound echoed in the room before everyone had a determined look to start their plans. Mizore's mother pulled out a map before laying it on the table in the center of the room.

Plans were made and eagerness ran amuck in the group.

And one walked away from it all, again.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Tsukune watched as the silver haired vampiress in her dress prepped her hand into a spear, she was aiming to kill! Adrenaline was flooding his body as the boy got up struggling against his own seal that was cracking from the amount of energy radiating from his core.

His canines lengthened when black vine like tattoos emerged from his neck grew rampant.

In was a blur for him, one moment he was on the ground struggling to even keep his eyes and the next the boy was moving at speeds hard to compare to. Everything was happening in literal slow motion through the once brown orbs of the Aono and now briefly slit red Isis's of rage wanted nothing more than to kill the other vampire.

A sense of pleasure drowned his feelings away as he snarled out loudly enough to startle a few near his position. Gasps of shock and fear as Tsukune flew like an arrow shot from its bow at point blank range streaking towards his target. His knuckles convulsed as his arms moved with the power of a sixty mile an hour pickup truck intending to remove his targets head.

Moka felt the heart clenching presence lift from behind her, instantly she was scared for the boy whose body was consumed by her blood."_No, no the ghoul, if he goes insane I doubt anyone could stop him!_" That hellish nightmare seemed to rack her frame because of last year in that hanger, if Tsukune couldn't control himself then they were all dead!

She was practically pushed aside as the semi-ghoul Tsukune snarled out loud making the female Assassin raise her face in alarm at the massive signature of energy unleashed. There was barely any time to defend from the sheer speed this new opponent gave off, inwardly a cold shiver ran up the woman's back from the evil radiating from this 'boy'.

Karua saw the fist streaming towards her skull and she blocked the punch with her palm in a spear motion to take the brunt of the force. Moka moved to pull her first friend back, trying to stem the amount of pain he was going to get.

But things never went the way people wanted them to do.

The sickening sound of bone and flesh melding together in a splash of hazy red, red that turned into dark crimson.

And Moka Akayisha's Rosario seal came off with a '_click_'

Then once more hell broke loose a second time.

Tsukune found himself in one hand literally holding the seal of the vampire he wanted to fight with and ironically in his other hand ensnarled the other hand of an elder vampiress. At first the energy from his ghoulish nature receded back into its dormant form when the power of two seals against his skin forced his vampiric nature back.

Karua gasped before seeing the unsealed vampire stare at her momentarily, "That Rosario, how in the world…"

She didn't say no more and Tsukune could barely even hear the words because of his injury.

Then the agonizing fire to see his knuckles crushed and the elder woman's finger tips dug in through his own digits into the palm where liquid red bled freely. He hissed out loud trying to get free but a heel from Moka sent her sister spiraling away while freeing him with a solid '_squelch_' noise.

Pain racked the boys arm and literally he felt like his entire arm was practically on fire from the amount of information his nerves sent to his brain. God it was ridiculous that he clamped his jaws together trying to stem the pain into strength to get him on his own two feet, fortunately he wasn't alone as two feet clicked together on the stone floor.

Moka stood unsealed in a readied position to see her half elder sister crashing through several pillars while creating a small crater mid way in the hall.

"This would be a greeting to remember sister, so I'll say it's nice to see you Karua." The silver haired vampire stood upright seeing some dust settle over where her elder lay unmoving, she sighed before twisting around to see the carnage.

Her friends lay battered and bruised but were stirring themselves when they shook off the spear hits they received and basically they were hurting big time. She sighed inwardly thanking that none of her friends were dead or even critically wounded. However something else made her attention turn quickly at.

"M…Moka." Tsukune winced as he tried to sit up but the vampire was already at his side smiling a bit grimly, "Easy Tsukune, despite you throwing yourself into danger for our sake while commendable just stop moving. I'll stem the blood flow…"

The vampire took a moment before lightly biting her wrist sending the blood inside of her onto the wound which would jump start the healing process on the teen's ribcage, it was just a little so her strength was relatively the same.

After a moment of administrating her make shift 'band aid' the young woman helped the injured Aono onto his feet, who his face had a grateful expression which she returned with a small smile of her own. Despite the danger they were in, it was enlightening to see their friendship come a long way from the beginning of last year.

The young Aono watched to see his friends, Yukari being assisted by Ruby in getting up, Mizore was being helped to her feet by Kurumu who seemed to be eternally thankful to be living and Kokoa was swaying but alive. All in all they were battered but they were still standing.

Now they….

A '_clapping_' sound came from behind them, simultaneously everyone's blood froze.

The woman was standing from her position without as much a bruise or even a scratch from the kick that Moka flayed out to her, talk about a wall of steel in its own right. The lack of damage made the silver haired vampire stare stoically before Tsukune willingly got of her way without telling him.

Good, now the real trouble started.

Karua, who had took a knee in respect, "Well down sister, among us you were indeed the prodigy for father. And it appears you are going to fight me at your full power. I give you my respect in removing the Rosario. Father will be proud of you however what will I do now that you are awakened?" she paused while smiling sadly before walking towards them , tears starting to spill down her cheeks. The march of death appeared in a literal form in this woman, her left hand went up to her right ear.

"To complete my task I will have to kill everyone here to accomplish it, you dear Moka, little Kokoa and those friends of your will not survive. I will personally make sure of it." Her eyes turned into slits ever so slightly that Moka got shivers up her spine, normally one on one she had a chance in Kaura's seal state but she implied…

Kaura tore off her right earring which was, a Rosario and the same purpose for Moka's own. It was to limit her power and strength altogether.

Moka grimly informed her group, "Everyone you will have to move back. Move very far back, now!" The order was given and they could feel the uncertainty in her tone. The possibility of her getting killed was a reality smacked across their faces.

Kaura screamed in agony within seconds of her seal being removed and every one of the students had an expression of horror at seeing the woman transform, partially.

Her arm split as blood streaked out and literally was shooting out as ligaments, veins, muscle and bone twisted into something out of hell. The amount of churning and red being splattered onto the ground made everyone student have their stomachs twist into knots, the smell reached them in a moment which was rotting flesh.

_What in the living hell…_

Five wings like appendages sprung from her shoulder and the edges were so sharp that what little light there was reflected off it. Ah hell calls her insane but those wings looked eerily similar to a bat's own appendages, nearly similar.

The Assassin of Fairy Tale stood with an arm turned into a weapon long forgotten by vampiric society because it diminished their 'beauty' a weapon dangerous to everything alive.

Moka had one trail of sweat trail down her chin, "She's coming, move!" she yelled to them as the elder vampire shot from her place like a bullet from a gun.

Karua appeared in front of her with her arm slicing away at the still shocked unsealed Akayisha who practically went rigid as the wings pierced her. Everyone froze in disbelief that the strongest person they knew was taken down in one hit.

At least that was the case before 'Moka' turned into a shady image.

"You've gotten quicker dear Moka." The Assassin smiled impressed as the unsealed vampire below her smashed a kick into her ribcage causing a few audible cracking noises to the outside heard. She wasn't done yet as she used her right arm to uppercut the woman several feet into the air, her eyes burning with a passion to destroy her target.

"And yet you've lost your edge Kaura, is it me or do you need a hand?" One more punch threw the blond woman away from her as Moka gracefully landed on her feet. Her hair flicked backwards before she stood waiting silently, while her friends watched in shock to feel something penetrating the air.

Karua was back in one instant slashing violently at the silver haired vampiress who widened her eyes as she flipped back, constantly swerving to avoid being hit by the monstrosity called an arm. Inhaling in shock as the woman slammed a knee into her own gut, her body instinctively twisted at angle to avoid the arm that would've sliced her in half.

Her heart was pounding inside her chest as she kicked off the woman before delivering a massive roundhouse kick to the woman who took the brunt of the hit before grabbing her ankle in bone crushing strength. Through the motion Moka watched shocked and with little preparation for a throw but her sister merely smiled again.

"I'm shocked really; you haven't developed your style anymore than those years ago and to think I was impressed. You should remember little Moka, that even I have trained brutally despite my will to not hurt you." The woman's face turned into a blank mask literally before Moka found herself being dragged across the stone floor, the granite cutting into her skin to make her clench her teeth down.

She was violently smashed into a pillar causing it to crumble under the massive strain as Moka yelled out in pain to find her back go completely numb from the hit.

Karua laughed lightly before almost childlike ran over to where Moka was as she struggled to get back onto her feet but the elder vampire merely slammed a fist into the silver haired teen's face.

She tasted blood in her mouth before a hand snaked itself around her throat, she was slammed into the floor…hard.

Gasping for air her legs sharply twisted themselves to even the playing field but wrapping around her sister's neck, making the woman wince from the pressure. She wouldn't go do with just a simple slam into the ground, since inside of her demanded that her sister be knocked off her high horse.

Growling inside her throat, Moka managed to get onto one foot while crouching on a knee before gathering her energy beneath the soles of her feet, her voice was strained but amused nonetheless with the woman feeling a bit strange.

"Hey Karua, didn't forget something dear sister: father always said never let your opponent stay on his _feet_." The sentence made the woman inhale sharply as Moka hissed before launching herself straight up with Kaura on her back in shock, she was pissed and the silver haired vampire would remind the blond woman about her temper.

Her body and by extension Kaura were crushed on the stone ceiling creating an indentation with dozens of cracks spreading before the impact. For a moment they were suspended till Moka yanked herself from the stone and letting Kaura fall beneath her.

She wasn't done yet as the young Akayisha twisted before planting both her feet onto the chest of the woman before pile driving her into the ground next.

The deafening _'boom'_ of the energy being released and the amount of debris made everyone shield their eyes from the impact alone. They were sweating from the sheer brutality that vampires released when battling one another, it was like some grudge match of the titans but compacted into two women who were hell intent on their goals.

One woman wanted to save lives and the other one to end them.

Moka flipped away from the carnage panting as her body ached because it had been some time since overworking herself to this extent. Hell it felt like the battle with Anti-thesis at the Academy's Barrier center but with those memories brought long needed adrenaline to make her feel so alive, she felt everything around her from the battle.

However before the fight could any further, Mizore had enough of the brutality that was made because of her. She was tired of all the fighting, all the blood and pain she had caused were because she refused to accept her fate. It had to end, this had to end because all of her friends were being literally killed little by little just to save her. Her ribs were bleeding out of her life blood as she stood there to see who the victor of the battle would turn out to be.

"Enough of this, please! I'll surrender to Fairy Tail but stop this slaughter, it's too much! Moka please stop the fighting!" The ice maiden was streaming tears down her cheeks, all this destruction and pain was just for her wish to not marry that sick man called Myiabi who was somewhere. Her village would suffer a fate much worse if this continued any longer, anyone's death would be on her hands one way or another but she had the chance to stop it now.

All she had to do was…

"Oh shut up." Moka replied rather casually, she flipped away from a slash from her elder sister as she got into a crouch. Her eyes were watching her opponent clear as day when she started to talk to her ice maiden friend.

"It's far too late for us to even surrender, so trying to, is just a ticket to die. Besides where is that passion and pride of yours in never giving up or trying to get a person to love you? Where is that pride that makes me feel nervous of your strength huh?" Moka taunted slightly annoyed but a playful smirk was away from the group hiding it in plain view. Mizore was silent enough to make the vampire sigh somewhat disappointed, so she raised her stance to be ready to move so fast it would be the final decision in this battle.

"No answer? Well I'll expect one from you on another time but right now I'll finish right here first. So don't give up on me just yet Mizore." The released vampire sighed controlling her energy to be channeled into her legs, she waited for the moment to end this battle as Kaura stood up with her eyes glazed over in a trance like state.

Her facial features looked liked she was…._charmed?_

The blond vampiress charged forward with her bladed hand dragging along the ground as it left streaks for cracked granite as she moved. The tremors were shaking everyone in the group to the core, they knew this would be the final blow to decide who would walk away from the battle alive.

Moka waited before her eyes widened as she snarled when her sister slashed at her head, she ducked before connecting a massive endorsed round house kick filled to the brim with her energy to smash into her rib cage.

The kick connected full swing!

The snapping of bones made the group think they had won.

Or did they?

Kaura thought different before smirking quite openly as Moka watched in horror to see her sister's image literally _fade_ away. Channeling Youkai into her body at the last moment, her entire signature literally exploded before appearing somewhere else.

It was an after image!

"_But how in the hell did she move this fast, for christ's sake she never even had this skill years ago!"_

Moka chocked out aloud as one hand grasped her neck before feeling herself pulled onto her elder sister's body, the pressure exerted was immense, it was worse than Anti-Thesis's leader hell even that ghoul was practically on par with this amount of force!

She let out a strangled yell as an arm like steel slid over entire neck.

"_Shit I really underestimated her! No, this won't be the end yet Kaura!_

The teen attempted to break her sister's wrist but a knee smashed her into her gut causing Moka to scream, her ribs were tilted inwards piercing her organs. Agonizing fire ripped into her before Kaura stood tall over her.

The blond woman leaned forward with one bladed wing tip before speaking in a low tone, "You are not the only one little Moka in channeling your entire energy signature in a body part. I just simply used every bit of mine for a short burst, a move I learned from a special someone…"

Here her voice literally purred when she said 'someone', so the question was who? Moka struggled to get her words out as sweat went down the side of her face, talk about a last moment clue.

"Oh really then maybe I…." she gasped loudly when her neck twisted slightly, "I should get some pointers from this person next time."

The woman smiled somewhat pitifully, "There won't be a next time little Moka, you have my regards of fighting truly spirited. It was nice seeing you but for my assignment has to be completed." She finished on a sad frown before moving the edge of her bladed finger wing tips against the silver haired teen's throat.

She offered a guilty smile before uttering a simple statement.

"Not likely little sister. Besides I had to beg to learn this ability and frankly I enjoy every moment of using it."

Tsukune, Kurumu , Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa rushed forward intending to draw her attention away now, they had to fight as a group now to survive. They had to put a stop this somehow or someway! If Moka were to die in front of them they would not be able to live with themselves for the rest of their days.

Kaura barely paid them a glance before jolting back in surprise as a nostalgic feeling drifted over her.

The tempting bake of something good, almost like a hot pie unleashing its aroma when a person opens the oven. Its warmth trickled into her nose, making the woman freeze in shock.

"This _scent_, how the hell do you have it over you?" Kaura snarled unexpectedly, her anger rising as her eyes turned into slits of crimson. The action was so startling Moka blinked in surprise as she tried to think what in the hell her sister referred too just now. Even her body clenched unconsciously as the blond woman turned to face her group of friends.

She growled low and loudly enough to make them pause as unaltered rage entered her face, her eyes a turret of malice when her crimson orbs. Her senses traced the scent to two of the group where it radiated absolutely 'fluently' from their bodies.

"So it's dear _Kokoa_ and the _boy_." She located the scents densest location before throwing Moka into the wall, her sister could wait for another time but now she needed to know in the flaming hells did this scent appear now of all times! Her body was practically howling from the burning sensation racking her frame, an unexpected development in the village.

Dust wafted into the air from Moka's abrupt toss.

The group that was charging the elder vampire stopped when the blond woman asked two simple questions. Although they each knew literally if they didn't answer, the woman was going on a murdering rage to finish the job.

The group stopped when the woman started to laugh lightly, facing away from them. Her good arm going through her hair, where she called in a pleasant tone that could freeze water.

"Oh little Kokoa." She sang out as the said person felt her heart freeze.

Another set of questions rose from the confusion, which was going to be pleasant at all.

"Tell me has your teacher finally returned to you and how recent has it been?" The younger Shuzen felt the full pressure of the normally 'child-like' Assassin's energy, her bones felt like were being crushed. The young teen gasped before falling to her knees trying to get her breathes as the woman tapped her foot.

Kaura was angry?

No it was like she was aggravated, really aggravated with someone.

"Sensei came back just today out of the bl…blue." Her throat inhaled air to get her body back to normal as she felt hands trying to get her up. Kurumu was helping her stand despite the supernatural pain her sister forced on her, the others took up exhausted but readied defensive stances.

The female assassin could've cared less about the children's defiance to her but she needed answers from her youngest sibling at the moment. She chose to nod before frowning ever so slightly, "Did he ever mention anything at all about himself or why he's been absent from your view?"

The younger Shuzen didn't say anything verbally as she shook her head at the question making the elder scowl.

The expression was alien usually on her happy mood and the way Karua was actively making them affect her personality scared the young red headed vampire.

Before the blond could ask more, one of the Fairy Tale suited men came from the side were three others watched over the Snow Priestess, " Excuse me mam, I hate to interrupt but the squad discovering the _decoy_'s hasn't responded and several sentries are out of radio contact." The man briefly eyed the windows as the hall got a little colder just then.

The wind whipped outside the windows making the woman's lips twitch.

Kaura narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, she felt a familiar feeling of preparation hit her body. The feeling when something in the dark was following a person in an alley or even a forest. Her fangs tingled when the presence of a predator moved among the shadows, stalking a doe under the moon itself.

She smiled, "Well that is worrisome. Though it seems our guest is about to make an entrance…" her head titled when the sounds of gunfire came from the front hall where Tsukune's group recently came from.

Screaming followed suit after a moment of weapons discharging.

Tsukune and Mizore then noticed Moka emerge from the ground where she was thrown to, her leg was a bit twisted so they motioned Yukari to cast a small shielding spell over them to hopefully prevent a fatal spear like punch the adult woman made. Ruby sent a small charm of healing over the group, enough to stem bruising and blood loss when she provided them cover with her magic as well. They had to take this chance to get Moka healed and together at full force hopefully they still had a shot of surviving the day breathing.

The gunfire continued down to probably a single shooter as the screams of the lone survivor was silenced abruptly.

Kaura was smiling openly now, while the Fairy Tale guards caught scattered transmissions of their attacker and were paling like they were dead. Apparently someone was coming down the hall and wasn't on their best terms at the moment.

Tsukune lightly sprinted towards Moka who groaned getting up, Mizore slid over to her side despite her ribs flaring up. The two lifted the vampire on their soldiers watching with looks of desperation towards the adult blond vampire and her guards while hearing the deafening silence in the hall. Whatever was happening, the young Aono was either going to thank his luck or curse his damn idea of coming here to fight a vampire without training again.

He had to get stronger if he survived this experience!

The door opened at the entrance of the hall, everyone watched the scene instantly with mixed emotions.

Emerging was a half stumbling Fairy tale guard whose glasses were gone but his entire suit was shredded so badly, rags dropped to the ground. Red Crimson blood was pouring literally from his arms and legs that he created a small stream of it behind his back.

The man whimpered and started to choke before falling to his knees twenty feet into the room.

His head rolled off with a silent _'thunk'_ as it rolled several more feet forward, the white tip of his spinal column showing off to the groups in front.

Disgust and patient amusement danced around the room in an ugly spectacle.

All eyes looked to the door to see it opening slowly to let a person walk through them.

The man walked in stepping over the body with mere causal grace as if nothing new happened.

He stood relaxed and calm to gaze over the expressions of the room with neither a care for the world as to what he did to get there.

Kenji Aono stood rather bored almost seeing emotions of shock to relief among the dozen or so people in the room. Behind his silver aviators he merely raised an eyebrow before kicking the head hard enough to roll towards the group of Fairy Tale employees with a small frown on his lips.

"Hope you realize if I wanted to kill you five, I would be able to have done so about five minutes ago." His tone was nearly disappointed but Kaura chuckled with her normal hand covering her mouth while her bladed arm idly stayed open.

"Give me some credit, I was distracted in dealing with my siblings. There's always the slight chance you do show up unannounced but why the flashy hint out there?" The blond woman referred to the blood bath behind the man who glanced back at his handy work. A bloodied hallway littered with bodies was all in a day's work for her.

The sight wasn't too grueling for many to stomach but he had the impression the shock was a bit much, especially for his younger brother who looked like the devil was in front of him.

Kenji shrugged, "Felt like it really. I wasn't in a rush so why go silent when having a welcoming committee greet ya? Figured you might appreciate the hint, wench." The mild insult made the woman pout ever so slightly.

"Don't be an ass because you're bored, but I won't lie that I'm tempted to cut you into a dozen pieces. Maybe I should punish you for disappearing for months Kenji, after all we do have plans. Not to mention you also worried quite a _few_ people because you were gone." The banner and serious implications were hitting home in the group of students which were getting quite stellar reactions.

So Kenji retorted annoyed, "Right, I'm sure a _few_ were worried since they always worry about the both of us."

Tsukune was both horrified and interested as to how his elder brother knew Kokoa's own sibling. The way the two acted was similar to how his brother had his friends around him when they he himself was still in elementary school. The familiarity was so strong he felt like these two adults in front of him were childhood friends or something.

Yet his mind was trying to understand how this man practically killed a group of people just a moment ago like it was an everyday thing. The mass of blood splatters on the walls in the hall made his eyes go wide at the gruesome brutality and quick methodical strikes.

Glazed eyes were wide in their dead owners skulls, the bodies in pieces with pieces of intestines strung out.

Horror and absolute hell oozed from that hall where the dead were damned in death so how. He felt sick that his own family could pull something like this and walk away like it was nothing. Was Kenji a god damn monster or what?

Kaura shook her head, "And here I thought you would be worried that those twos _feeling's_ would make you guilty. Just to think we're going have a few children in the future yet their father doesn't consider the feelings of his kids." The remark of the children thing made everyone in the hall look at the two as if they were insane or something.

It certainly got a reaction from Kokoa who literally screamed in sheer shock that made the two vampires look bemused.

"Karua what the fuck did you mean by that!"

The elder Shuzen giggled ever so loudly, her tone bright and slightly coy. "What else does it mean, you'll be an auntie down the line little Kokoa. I'm shocked you really didn't follow, must I go in details of how your little nephews or nieces will be born?" the question on majority of people's minds, was the answer to be rhetorical but Kenji merely gave an answer.

"She doesn't know on either account, so drop the act woman. Sometimes it's a wonder why we stand each other at times yet you mind fuck someone given the chance." The dull panned answer made the blond pout childishly before looking the other way, the elder Aono sighed at the gesture when the dark skinned woman stuck her tongue out.

"Stop ruining my fun love." Karua retorted smiling as Kenji grunted at her smile. He was still a softy for it regardless of his 'cool' personality, he was hers after all.

Their playing slash serious banner made Tsukune finally dare to ask the question lingering in everyone's heads. What was the connection between the two adults who seemed to be at home with one another yet all the while on opposing sides ready to kill each other? His courage and curiosity got the better of him once more when he asked out loud.

"Kenji, how do you Moka and Kokoa's older sister? Are you two friends or something?" well he asked questions, not the single question dominating the room but it got the results needed when the blond woman laughed covering her mouth. She seemed embarrassed while the male Assassin gave a half-ass glare behind his Aviators towards the woman.

She shrugged sheepishly making him sigh loudly.

"Oh my they really didn't know! I thought Kokoa knew at the very least since she was home recently a summer ago but I think it slipped my mind." Kenji shook his head before taking his glasses off, he idly rubbed a smudge away from the corner of the lenses. _Women…_

"Were engaged Tsuki, so basically she's your future sister in law."

Well damn, talk about dropping the bomb shell.

Tsukune's eyes nearly popped out from his skull as he coughed violently swallowing his saliva and at the same time yelling. Moka's own eyes widened considerably at the answer, she had not a single clue as to what the hell was happening in her family now. This was insane at the very least to say an answer like that.

Kokoa practically fainted when she had Ruby and Yukari hold her up, both were stunned to see this cold man engaged to a woman who brutalizes like Satan. Mizore blinked at the information while supporting Kurumu who like wise was a bit surprised as well. They seriously all considered if this was a set up and they were on camera but sadly it wasn't so.

Kaura looked at Tsukune then back to her fiancé before commenting a bit sad, "He's your younger half sibling? You don't look that much alike love, I'm sorry really I didn't know but my assignment is **kill** everyone here to get the Snow Village to accept the contract from the boss." Her tone then completely went colder as she went along but Kenji merely looked up spitting.

"Stop trying to intimidate me _lover, _it'll be a cold day in hell before you even slice me open, let alone kill me. That threat will scare kids in getting their bed room's clean…" Tsukune was trying to comprehend something that bugged him now, the way his brother was commenting about children was like he already had some. Was there something missing here?

Before the two vampires could comment further, a person walked from the corner of the pillars was another door was hidden in the wall. The man who walked in made all the Youkai Academy students instantly on guard to see the man that Tsukune Sucker punched earlier while getting Mizore.

How in the blazing hell did he get up so quickly?

Miyabi Fujisaki calmly walked into the open without as much a bruise or a mark on his face. He seemed completely at ease with the amount of suspense and aggression in the room. Despite the situation he walked over to Kaura who merely regarded him thoughtfully as if momentarily confused but kept her silence.

"Now, now there is no need to go kill everyone here Kaura. Despite the boss saying to kill, don't make the mistake that I hired you. I decide on what your priorities are on this mission but on that note our establishment here is a success." He said amused before he turned to see the other Assassin the room making his way towards him as well. The smirk didn't settle the anxious group of students witnessing the exchange.

"You can revert back, our mission is done. The boss confirmed it a few minutes ago so you can relax Kaura." Miyabi looked over to her before making his way towards his fellow co-worker. There was still a thing or two he had to complete while he was on location.

"It's been some time dear friend." The man said smiling much to Kenji's passive face. But the elder Aono returned the greeting in the same fashion per say.

"Nice to see you too Miyabi, though usually when you start with 'friend' you're going to bug me about something." The sigh of weariness made the other man chuckle, the two were friends in the sense of looking forward in the same direction. Personality wise they liked to piss each other off one way or another, call it a game among sorts.

They stopped only about several meters away from the reverting female Vampire who was a bit stained to get her arm under control. Both men paid a bit of attention to her before continuing their talk.

"How've you been Miyabi? And don't try to sweeten it either." Kenji said crossing his arms in front of his chest as his fellow 'friend' merely shrugged, "I've been good somewhat, Fairy Tail has been slacking in terms of aggressive negotiations. You've had a big part in keeping our assets under the control of Crimson Legion."

The Assassin sighed, "Figured that my leave would makes things boring for everyone. Care to ask me why you're willing to talk like this? Ah better yet what's the message uh?" The elder Aono was clearly not in a mood to deal with pleasantry from this younger man. He really wanted to get this day through now.

Still the bemused Myiabi took out a cell phone from his pocket before handing it over to him, which Kenji took it with a frown.

"The boss had a feeling you would be showing my friend, don't get cocky because you have a large stake in Fairy Tail. Also I was told to leave Kaura in your care for a bit." At that note Miyabi swiftly caught a stumbling female blond who looked to be on her last legs, the man offered the woman to the other Assassin who gently took her into his arms.

"Can't ever seem to do something solo Miyabi, the least I can do for you now is provide an escort. Your ride will be waiting on the balcony, hope you don't mind the favor." Kenji said shrugging his shoulders which made his co-worker smile sardonically. "So I am in your debt _once_ more, a shame and here I thought we settled that score years back."

The male Assassin uttered a couple of words.

"It'll never be settled."

Outside towards the balcony a whirling thudding made its entrance, both men looked over to see a Helicopter raising equally with the railing. Guess their time was shorter than they realized, so Miyabi took his leave with a small bow his head.

"While predictable of you, it was good seeing you relatively unharmed. Enjoy the time for your plans because once that order is given Crimson Blade, you know well what'll happen." The warning made the Assassin barely retort an answer but nodded nonetheless to the man who took no more time to leave. Kenji watched to see one his 'closest' friends leave, they merely had the same mind set on a goal but the only thing that mattered was obtaining it.

The civilian looking chopper took a moment to turn before several more noises of similar origin came around to flank it.

Two Blackhawk's were to escort Miyabi's own ride back to base without a problem, it was the least he could do for now.

Yet something else got his attention, a few inches before his neck specifically.

"Don't…leave me."

Glancing to the woman in his arms, she was rubbing her cheek against his chest. She was exhausted from pulling the Rosario off while fighting Moka who was a prodigy that could bring him down if he slacked. But the most taxing was using a technique that literally made a monster's entire energy condense itself before releasing at supersonic speeds potentially.

Her hands trailed up to his neck, he felt them quiver as if he were glass that would shatter at the touch. Sighing to himself, he was a complete idiot for not expecting this since he had literally disappeared for half a year from Fairy Tail after a mission. Call him stupid even more then not sending any sort of word to his fiancé about it either, a double whammy really.

Unwittingly he lifted her high enough till her lips latched onto his neck. "_I've missed this feeling, really I've missed it badly."_

_Ecstasy_ literally ran through him, as his mate fed from his life liquid. A side effect of being a vampire was that all bites were mostly pleasant if one's intention was 'gentle' enough, well gentle was too humble a word for most vampires. Kenji just relished in the feeling before feeling eyes stare at him, most in bewilderment.

"I'll answer whatever you want to ask but for now, just rest." He spoke to the other teenagers, his personality nearly a complete one eighty from before yet he wasn't done offering help to them. "Every single one of you barely escaped death today, you learned defeat is bitter sweet or maybe you've learned your place." Moka and Mizore had the humility to avert their gazes slightly, there place on the food chain had been knocked down a peg or three.

Sighing as his mate leeched blood off of him he gave an ominous warning, "Remember this Tsuki, you nearly had your life taken by a woman who I dare not raise a weapon against. If I hadn't shown up you, your friends, your idea of justice would've ended here. Myiabi is nothing to scoff at either so don't tempt him to fight or you lose an arm…" Tsukune wanted to understand how his elder sibling knew about his actions before coming here, it seemed he was good at piecing things together still.

Kenji had his tongue before moving quickly to the door, he was going to need a lot of tolerance in not killing someone. This was supposedly a defeat for his brother to learn from but at the same time he earned a small victory in being able to take on stronger opponents for a long period of time. He had the works of a good warrior but he needed a path or better yet a 'feel' for fighting on the line.

Tsukune had to get a teacher for the road ahead for now.

Silently the group made their way behind the adult pair in front of them, each of the students had their own troubles or gripes about themselves. This was more than just a battle, they nearly were killed but did it make them give up hope?

That was the question they would answer shortly in the future, for it seemed that the path to war started with their determination to continue it further.

Darkness settled over the hall before the winds made use the emptiness to bring a chilling sensation over the air.

The village rested for another night, safe for now.

"_**End the Sister"**_

_**A/N: **_Okay part of the update package I am doing, along with new stories since I'll be off to Basic Trainning tommorrow.

Probably the last time in a long time before I update anything again._**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Revelations"**

There had been rest for the battered group of friends, a deserved rest that they needed to recover their strength. However within their recoveries bitter truths were coming to the surface, weaknesses and neglected battle instincts were not at a level to be. In all fairness, there short but insane like rescue of their Ice Maiden friend really put things into perspective for the youngsters.

Death was always lurking in the world, with or without their strength it would claim them eventually.

So uneasiness and anxiety went through every single person save for two.

One of the two, while sitting near a bed with a woman laying it was near his breaking point in tolerating it.

Kenji actively wanted to shoot something now officially.

"I think it's time for some answers, we've waited young enough! What else are you hiding Kenji?" That prodding scrub, oh scratch that. As much as he wanted that to be a source of annoyance, this was his blood relative, irritating him to no ends. Sometimes one had that wonder if the in the past life did they do something to warrant the present? If so, Kenji must've been a mass murderer to deserve this crap.

He wished he were something else now.

Tsukune was speaking to him in the demanding tone which always pissed him off when he was younger. Basically he was being the little child who wanted something and he was denied it. Annoying as fuck for all he cared at the moment.

It was the elder Aono merely ignoring the temptation to break Tsukune's jaw because it had been one day.

One day since Kaura, his fiancée, his love fought.

Damned brat was so infuriating because he had no patience!

He couldn't wait till Karua was fine and now it was driving him up the wall in a sense.

"_Swear to kami brother, if I had the discipline to destroy that embassy today again or using my sword to cut your ass up then I choose the first because I'd be a monster otherwise. Kami save me from this bullshit…"_

Well now it seemed that sarcasm didn't go well with his plea, so it was remained for his sibling to demand a few answers. At least he didn't start a rant or some tantrum when he was younger when things didn't go right for him.

But he would admit, the teenagers from Youkai Academy needed something from him to get ready. Things weren't so simple with Kaura appearing, even if he prepared for it, the children were nearly killed. Oh hell scratch that fact that he was in their vicinity away and they were mints meat.

Kenji wouldn't admit it but something troubled him greatly.

Kaura was ordered to kill everyone in the castle yet Myiabi stopped that with some bull shit loophole to get him back in his debt, he as himself and meant something big was coming.

It meant trouble; Miyabi must've been ordered to keep an eye on him but for what?

Unintentionally he clenched his right fist, cracking the glass drink within it. He had been sitting next to his fiancées bed, while the said person in it was asleep recovering and unfortunately it wasn't hard enough for the kids to leave him be. They had to wait till his fiancée would be fine, the man was honor bound, not to mention cared for the woman immensely and he would be damned to leave her unattended.

So he bore with the seven or so teenagers at the entrance to the bed room while idly he shifted his blade onto the right side where it leaned against the leg of the chair. There was that familiar weight made his heart calm down significantly. The man took a moment to inspect the sleeping woman's face, the vampire that charmed him since the very first day he saw her while as a human.

Almost tenderly did he reach out to stroke the blond locks going down her bronze skin, flesh so pure and sweetening it made his fangs instinctively lengthen behind his lips. Luckily it was his own flesh protected the natural sharpness from the canines, which in theory could cut through steel. Kenji shook his head, a load of bull shit that vampires could bite through steel, a dumb analogy he made up.

Again he shifted his weight from the left side to the right as he crossed his leg trying to ignore again the younger Aono in the room. "If you stop pestering me Tsukune, maybe I'll consider not breaking you in half to never annoy me again." The warning did the last thing he wanted it to do; his brother took it as a threat.

Personally Kenji hoped for kami to intervene so he didn't consider beating down his own half-brother.

"Try it and I'll personally crush your face in Kenji! I'm in no damned mood to hear you threaten me or my friends, we deserve to know how in the hell you know Kokoa and Moka's sister. Not to mention why in the hell did that Myiabi guy run when you came around?" the frustration, hurt, confusion and even fury seemingly made the elder Aono created a fictional roller-coaster inside his mind. It would've been quite funny really if he imaged it clearly.

But the migraine aka Tsukune, made him deal with a headache that should've not been happening.

In other words: His brother was bitching for an answer…

"_What the fuck, I swear if he even attempts to touch me I'm breaking his hand and arm!" _Kenji sat still while folding his arms, in a bid to relax he sat there closing his eyes to ignore the younger children. Personally he wanted nothing more for this group to leave him be for another day, till he got some answers and a maybe something else from his fiancée he wasn't saying much more. He just needed some time to relax and plan this out but Tsukune was as always making things more difficult than it had to be.

"Tsukune I'm giving you one warning right now…"

He decided right then and there, to drive a point home when he heard his half-brother take a step into the room. He was tired enough of the polite sibling shit, if the kid wasn't hearing it then it was time to deliver a one time threat, No more of this nice nice attitude. Kami above knew he had it so he was going to act on his emotions for once.

The Crimson blade was in no mood to deal with children's rants.

"If you take just one more step towards Kaura, I will personally make that little beat-down yesterday seem like a scuffle and I won't stop when you begin to scream…"

At this sentence Kenji Aono glared angrily at the younger Aono and his group of friends. They really didn't want to piss him off but keep edging closer to his mate and he would get serious to defend the both of them. Besides he needed to ask Kaura a couple of things before even considering to get his brother's own questions.

It didn't hurt to be patient but no, leave it to children to make it harder.

God he needed a drink and a cigarette now.

Tsukune for the most part desperately wanted to yell at his elder for this delay, he needed to know why this happened! Mizore, Moka and everyone was nearly killed, that needed to be answered as to what they were dealing with now. Kenji knew these people that were after them now, he was probably friends with that bastard Myiabi!

However before he could ask his brother once again, someone stopped him.

Kokoa actually gripped Tsukune's arm, Moka watched her sister silently allowing this while curious herself.

"Hey idiot I know you and Sensei have a history yet calm down. I doubt you noted but in case you haven't noticed Sensei is pissed. I mean this is the first time he's considering in pulling out your spine and crushing your skull. When Kaura-oneesama wakes up, then we can ask them both, personally Sensei is usually true to his word with his promises…" the red haired junior said a bit nostalgic which sent shock through the group of teens. Had Kokoa actually wised up and calmed an agitated Tsukune who remarkably blinked before sighing heavily.

Words struck true to home as he stopped.

"_Well I'll be damned; sometimes answers come from the strangest places."_

Tsukune looked to his elder then to the sleeping woman on the bed. He felt a little sick at actually making someone worry over a person they cared about and this was his own family member no less. He had to wait patiently, ironic that the youngest person in their group could so mature about something than they themselves.

"Okay, okay I know. I was just frustrated…"

The young man said downcast, his fists clenched to show he was furious at more himself than the two adults near the bed. "Thanks Kokoa, we'll wait outside. Kenji I apologize for being a nuisance to you and please understand I just want answers…" he said bowing his head to the man who waved him off completely. Again the elder Aono just dismissed the apology by grunting something unintelligible; he folded his legs once more before intoning to them.

He did comment about his former student though, a certain fondness crept into his tone if one heard him right.

"You're growing Kokoa, which is good. Your father would be proud for you to take lead over a situation, it seems you are maturing over these years…" the compliment made the red haired girl blush in embarrassment from her teacher; this was something she had never expected. Someone saying something positive to her about becoming a real powerful vampire, someone who was her sensei made it all better.

"Hai sensei, thank you. Though can we spar again soon?" Kokoa said timidly as the man smiled briefly, it was a flicker of a smile as he turned to them in amusement. Maybe he was a little too soft with her, he mentally shook his head at the young vampire's attitude to fight stronger opponents.

She had a death wish in all but name in his mind.

He settled on shaking his head at the young girl, he should've taught her more.

"Then again I could be wrong. You were always brash to challenge a superior opponent."

Again another blush but the man still had a tint of a grin on his lips, he looked over to his sibling.

"Tsukune you have a lot to learn, even from most people you think you know. Just leave me in peace till she wakes up, you'll get some of your answers when I'm settled here alright?" This time a little breakthrough came through with him, the boy actually smiled briefly before walking out of the room into his group of friends that gave each small words of patience to him. Tsukune had to calm down for a bit and they all still needed rest for the time being,

In a moment everyone left the room leaving Kenji to relax in peace.

At least till a soft feminine moan grappled his attention immediately, his eyes darted to Kaura.

She stirred…

_"About time, you had me worried there..."_

Unfolding his arms the Aono vampire watched with a soft gaze to see Kaura rise up rubbing her eyes, abet her gloves were off from her hands. Earlier Kenji had removed them to allow her to relax; she had a habit to sleep with her hands on her face. A habit whenever she was scared or worried about something, he tried to break her of the habit.

Well, tired as he could.

Shaking her blond hair, the woman felt a bit woozy before hearing a voice that ensnared her since day one. It was an amused yet playful tone that caused her eyes to snap awake and snap to her right.

If this was a dream the woman wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey sleeping princess, you enjoy your beauty sleep?"

Kaura Shuzen saw her mate, fiancée and love watch her with a serene yet worried face it made her mouth widen. She laughed happily with the biggest smile one could give to another before she leapt onto the man's lap, burying her face into his neck. She promised herself to never let go of this man, never again would he disappear like this time she swore to her own mother's grave on this.

"_I will never again. I can't ever let him go, not again_."

Kaura felt her mate's hands rub circles onto her back, letting her know he was there and it wasn't a dream. They were here in this blanket of snow together at last after six months of being separated. Answers ran in her head to know why he left her, the Organization and the family for some time. It was so unexpected she felt sickened that he left her, but it was her own mother that kept her waiting for him patiently.

Almost hungrily, deprived she took his face in both her hands before kissing him passionately.

Kenji returned it without delay or any sense of shock. They were back in each other's arms and neither would have it any other way.

"Don't leave." She whispered when they parted, her lips just kept at his ear pleading with all her heart into the man. The effects would've been startling if someone could witness the usually calm collected Aono gaze blankly into the locks of blond hair.

"Please don't leave me again, please Kenji-koi." Her pleading made him wrap his arms around her to force a point home, he would never do it again and she knew without a doubt he promised her this. It was enough for the woman to happily yet rest against her fiancées armored chest, the clothing still he wore was the same as six months ago.

"I'm not going anywhere this time love, I'm right here." He murmured into her ear, trying to reassure the sobbing women in his arms. His eyes took on a more tender stance as he rocked the both of them back and forth, letting the woman take her time with the revelation of him here. In her arms no less after almost half a year of no contact from him.

Kenji Aono often wondered why did she have to choose him, he was not a great person to rely on for romantic or love interest but at other times. Hell at times he was the greatest person to break another heart more often.

His entire life was a mix of drama, suspense and self-righteousness to live on his own, to stay away from the thing called 'normal'.

Kaura slyly made her way up his chest before viciously, nearly starved like, as he groaned at the bite. Sometimes he wouldn't have this any other way, he inhaled relaxing in the woman's marking of his skin.

For a minute the blond female sucked greedily on her mate's life-liquid before she pulled back with a loud gasp, as her chest rose heavily from the addiction she had craved for a long time.

Kenji smiled as the woman looked at him.

And he was promptly met with a palm striking his face.

'_Crack'_

The man felt his neck cracked quite a bit, "I guess I deserved that a bit."

Kaura glared at him absently her tongue licked his lingering blood around her lips, oh man did she remind him of that _woman _with a bad passion. He sighed heavily shaking his head idly loosening his neck joints before getting to his feet, now the real questioning would hit him literally.

"Give me **one **good reason I should not break you right now."

Her glaring face, beautiful in that innocent sense, didn't faze him at all in the slightest as he looked to the door briefly pondering. It wasn't he needed an excuse, it was just trying to explain them without getting himself killed, at least attempted suicide didn't mean pleasant.

He was getting married after all…

"Three things love."

He lifted his hand to count them off, "One you really can't take me head on without being possessed or angry enough, two I had my reasons as to why I left Castle Shuzen after that weekend and thirdly…" he walked to the door to open it, to reveal a stunned yet terrified Tsukune and his group of friends. Like he knew his little brother would listen to reason, the boy was too curious for his own damned good from what he gathered at times.

"This involves the fate of two families, love."

The Assassin offered his hand to his fiancée as she took it smiling, while strained, was lifted to her feet. He moved to the door, idly waving his hand forward to the stair case leading to the main hall where there was plenty of room to talk or to vent anger when the time came.

"Follow me, now."

He ordered the group of children as he and Kaura walked side by side down the stairs with quiet expressions varying their thoughts. Still the answers in some shape or form would be said in the next hour or so, at least that was what Tsukune believed as he followed his elder sibling down the stairs anxious.

The table came in sight with Mizore's mother looking rather interested at the procession of her daughter, her friends and the man she really did not want in her house enter the main room. The matriarch of the snow maidens looked with a critical eye at the eldest man in the room as he sat on the right side of the table with a blond woman, who was Fairy Tale's Representative from what she gathered.

The elder half sibling of Tsukune merely gave her a glance as if considering asking for something but he kept his silence much to her interested thoughts. Whatever was going to happen seemed to be important enough, as she eyed her daughter's love interest sit parallel from his older brother?

Her daughter sat to the right of him, while Moka Akayisha to the left followed by the rest of their friends stretching the span of the vertical table. She was at the head but she had the urge to leave, this was between them.

Yet she sat there sipping the tea in front of her, it was ice cold as always when the first of the conversation began. She wouldn't say that much, if it pertained to them at least.

"So what do you want to know since you were so eager earlier this morning?" Kenji said removing his gloves, his hands clenched to crack his knuckles experimentally. The elder Aono really did not seem to be worried or serious about answering whatever what was coming his way, he seemed calm as always. Silver Aviators tilted upward gave light though he was waiting for the talk to start.

If one expected the younger Aono to say something they would be surprised as Moka spoke up curiously almost innocently enough that it made Kaura giggle at her younger sister's expression.

"Uh, how do you know my sister? I don't recall ever seeing you with her when I was younger…" Kokoa actually added in a few details with a question of her own, "He always showed up on weekends. When you left the castle he was at the castle for a few months before I started to chase my real sister though he being Kaura-nee-sama's fiancées is a new one on me…"

The said elder female vampire merely beamed, "Kenji-koi was the one who asked mother, I was ecstatic and mother seemed to be pleasantly happy as well."The answer got a reaction instantly from the vampire sisters, truly to the rest of the people in their group they saw many things. In fact the most prominent one was horror and agony.

Both Moka and Kokoa looked like someone sprayed water over their faces for two separate reasons yet had the same image portrayed in their mind.

Kaura and Kokoa's _mother_…

Kenji asked her, _that _person, for her eldest child's hand.

And _not _being torn apart on the spot? What gives!

The Castle must've been in ruins after he popped that question off, if he wasn't suicidal he was for the answer.

"_Pleasantly happy_ was more like me getting thrown around like a rag-doll love, your mother wanted to test me before getting an answer. Granted I held out well enough compared to others…" Kenji admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, he started to remove his hat; bandana and then sunglasses placing them in a neat pile slightly his right side, away from Kaura and the other children's reach.

"As for how I met Kaura, Moka, Kokoa and their family it's a long story."

The man stated as he shut his eyes for a moment to relax. The entire group looked at the face of the elder Assassin, they saw traces of resemblance between both he and Tsukune, though it was clear different fathers was the real thing. They both had the same jawlines, from their mother at the least. But one could mistake them otherwise as siblings, more or less.

"How long?"

Those two words came from the younger brother, Kenji looked at him without much to read. "You should guess that much Tsuki: I walked away from that life over a decade ago, a little before that in all honesty." This drew a puzzled look which the man elaborated with a small shake of his head, he expected this.

"When I was in high school let's say I got an interesting internship at a company you all should know and understand by now. I mean you just met some of their best enforcers today..." He looked towards Kaura's bubbly attitude as he smiled a bit amused at her actions. Green orbs drifted to the rest of the children as a smile bloomed on his face, oh they knew alright. It was not hard to piece together when one saw the face of an enemy at large.

_Fairy Tail._

"You sound like you know them almost too casually." Mizore said staring down at the man who merely shrugged; he leaned back in his seat as if not bothered when the question from the Succubus popped up, her fingers clenched as she dared this man to answer. The blue haired student had that urge to gouge out this man's eyes and display them on a platter.

"How well do you work for them, you're not some grunt or expendable assets of _theirs…"_

The accusations made sense; the general consensus was that he had worked for this company at some point which made him an enemy.

This meant Kenji Aono was enemy with an unknown purpose. "Of course, I work for them. I've been ever since the last time dear Tsuki there saw me; as for how good I am, that's between me and myself." The man said not really giving any information away that could lead to him being exposed. Although his answer set off a few raging tempers because of today and how Fairy Tail was a ruthless power wanting to dominate the world.

Try to explain that one to people who wanted to save the said world.

It's just a conflict of interest…somewhat.

"How can you work for people like that?" Yukari screamed out in rage as the man smiled at that accusation, which made Tsukune's eyes go wide at. Even Moka was watching horrified at the answers being thrown at them, this man who called himself a family member to Tsukune was admitting in trying to take over the monster world through sheer force or goals immoral.

"Well that's simple, I chose too."

Kaura bobbled her head at the answer almost childishly smiling as she wrapped an arm around him, "Yup! Kenji-Koi did do that and I was the one who really got him stay with Fairy Tail. You should tell them love in how we first saw each other all those years ago…" the woman seemed to let herself relax in this man's presence, were they really engaged? They seemed to be more like friends then actual lovers or were it really that easy for opposites to attract?

None of them teenagers could say otherwise in how they got together.

"It's really none of their business love, I mean I actually didn't meet you physically until a year after I left from my old excuse of life. And give me a break, I was already doing well for Fairy Tail but you are right about one thing…" he leaned over into her ear before whispering the words that sent the woman nearly scrambling to bite into his neck in embarrassment or lust?

"You are the reason why I got to stay."

There was no lie or even joking undertone to that, the man meant those words then all the money in the world. He didn't have a reason to lie to her, he accepted the feelings he had for her and she for him, it took years but they came to light several years back. It was just recently he was allowed to take her hand in marriage after numerous gruesome tasks, spine shattering battles and his own sanity was pushed to the brink at times.

But he managed, somehow and he would be eternally grateful to the deities watching over the planet. The man never did consider himself religious but the monster world kept his mind open to the possibilities despite the many instances it wasn't proven that a god was on this earth.

Someone cleared their throat; Mizore's mother prompted the younger adults to keep the conversation strictly verbal…for now.

"So why the interest in my village since you seems able to guess what Fairy Tail's interest tend to be." Mizore commented idly twirling her candy in her mouth as the elder Aono looked to the former 'peace offering' of the two factions in the latest fight. He looked to his fiancées as if debating her to tell them but he sighed nonetheless as the said woman merely nuzzled into his neck, she was really too cute at times for him to say no too.

"Quite frankly I knew that Fairy Tail would be interested in the land of the Snow Maidens though specifically it's still sketchy to me. I wasn't around when the finalized plans went to front." He mused roughly, although he did add in some details to make these children understand the severity here.

"To be even more honest in this time…" he looked towards Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa his eyes narrowing playfully or was it amusement again?

"I would've been the one here taking over this village easily. Kaura was sent because of the fact she's near nigh-impossible to kill whenever she's on a job. I'm a bit more, efficient at subtly when it comes to taking over places..."

That revelation through them for a little loop or in this case cold feelings of uncertainty if they had to face down the unknown Aono, from what they knew: He could beat Kaura easily or lord knows what!

The elder Aono ran a hand through his hair absently as if passing the time now, he really did not seem to care much about the severity of the talks going on now.

"You're a scary man Kenji-san…" Yukari commented as man smiled plainly at that sentence. He nodded as if it were the most common thing in the world he has heard, in a literally sense it was true. "Thank you young witch. Although there are more dangerous things then me out there I can assure you despite my appearances…" he laughed a bit as Kaura frowned at that before playfully slapping the back of his head making him smile some more.

Kenji rubbed his head, glaring annoyed at the blond female.

"So was this the reason why you showed up? To confront Kaura and was it merely something else?" Mizore chimed in as she idly patted Yukari, who practically squirmed out of the older girl's grip, she seemed very determined to figure out this man's reasoning. The young Snow Maiden wasn't keen on his motives but it all screamed suspicious altogether, his attitude, his actions against Tsukune and his timings were odd.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly at that question, however surprisingly Kaura did speak up rather amused. "Oh that was probably the main reason why, he never seems to leave my side despite this year. Kenji-koi is always so clingy despite outward things, even mother enjoys that quality…" at that remark the elder Aono twitched at the mention of this woman's mother, oh he really did not like that subject at all. There was always a good reason to never get near that woman in the first place, fucking annoying.

It also caught the attention of the Shuzen and Akayisha family members; it was a sore thing to mention their parental figures.

"I keep my promises, Mizore was it? Don't read into my actions since this was a bit of coincidence but nonetheless an important one." Kenji stated quite calmly as he left Kaura lean against his side, she seemed to hug his form almost as if they were one in the same. He wrapped an arm around the dark skinned vampire beauty, he wouldn't leave her again.

Never again would he do it as he promised.

Tsukune watched this conviction stand out; it reminded him of his own reasoning to stay by all of his friends. There were no lies he could see from the man, but his eyes went to the pink haired vampire who frowned at the scene which was a bit curious for him to see.

"Ano, Nee-sama when did Kenji-san here actually became…promised to marry into our family? Wouldn't father say something about this…" the girl really didn't seem to buy the whole entering the family especially on short notice in her mind was near nigh-impossible. Vampires were creatures that wanted power, wealth and glory into their clans. So judging from this man's background, he really didn't seem to have offered much which wasn't a slander against Tsukune but it was a fact down the line.

"Oh don't be silly Moka-chan!" she smiled happily before lifting her right glove to take it off to reveal a golden ring, a simple ring at first though one could see the diamond patterning in a X-fashion across the width around the entire circumference.

"Daddy allowed him nearly two years ago, but mother didn't approve till six months after that based on her assumptions Kenji-koi had some sort of determination to stand against her…"

Her fiancée groaned openly again at that memory, why did she have to bring one of the worst days up again? He _barely_ survived that long through luck and quick thinking in using water which nearly got him killed in a sense. If he were religious, then Jesus was the role model to withstand pain for a great cause, since hell was on earth.

Just in the worst places.

"Love, your mother did not find me approving at first. You remember the day you invited me to the castle don't you? I distinctly remember my face meeting the heel of that woman more times than I dare count…"

That got eyebrows to rise all over the table, it seemed unlikely a person could make this man beg for his life but from his face, it had happened on multiple occasions.

A few of the group had a hard time picturing this scene but they let it go since they had more pressing questions to be asked. Although coming up with a few really hit the mark hard for them to do so.

Yet someone was a little too personally curious about another subject.

"Hey Sensei…"

Kokoa spoke up looking a bit nervous as the man looked at her with a calm yet amused expression dancing across his features, "When is this wedding supposed to take place since mother is not one for simple things when it comes to family parties."

That answer came from Kaura, who actually spoke laughing as much as she had heard a funny joke of some kind. To Kokoa's defense Kenji was strangely tight lipped as she spoke up, in fact he looked resigned to a fate most men hated.

"Oh Kokoa-chan, mother is actually letting me plan out the wedding but since she's financing it so I have to let her give the final say on what goes on. However we do plan to go to…what was that place love?" the dark skinned beauty said scratching her mind much to the man's small smile, he shrugged though since it was directed at him.

"You liked France, so you wanted to go to Paris Kaura and you wanted to go what I think was the Caribbean as well." He snapped his fingers as a sudden memory popped up much to his snort, "Yeah that was it since the cruise is a bit _straining_ since we opted to choose between the two. Oh did forget you wanted to go to, Brazil I think it was, or somewhere in South America…"

Tsukune felt like he was watching some sort of sick game.

To see and hear that he was going to be related to Kokoa in a matter of a year as a sister-in law was mind blowing.

He didn't think his mother or father would feel any different but he had the feeling his elder brother wasn't planning on telling them which set him off a bit. He looked between the two Assassins who talked back and forth about their upcoming big day. The youngest Aono wanted something he desperately wished for since he was a young child, he wanted Kenji to come home to their family.

It was the only thing that he considered a lifelong wish before entering Youkai Academy over a year ago.

"Kenji I want to know, do you plan on telling mother and father about you being engaged? Or even let them know about your wedding?" The young Aono ventured out as the man sighed visibly as if expecting the question, the image made the young man's heart crack from the annoyance laced in his elder's eyes.

"If that was a rhetorical question I would be inclined to believe you were joking: but since you weren't I'll humor this right now."

The bland tone really made the friends look between the two Aono's, how in god's name were they so different yet they were from the same mother whose blood was in their veins equally. Opposite sides on the same coin could be compared to these two, even the Shuzen sister's saw this conflict raging in both Aono's hearts. Family whose blood was the very same yet so different really made living an agonizing experience. Sometimes a person's closest friends were the real families anyone on the planet could lean onto for help.

It appeared the Aono's were another case of this.

"One thing that's obviously standing out: Kaura is a vampire which by extension turns to your friends being vampires whose family would absolutely love to meet our…" he paused momentarily before shaking his head, "_former_ parents, who are human to boot…"

He raised a hand to lean his face onto, irritated now.

"Secondly I think you can imagine the reaction of their families' response to humans, crushed necks or even dried out bodies, take your pick for all intents and purposes mind you I wouldn't be able to stop this."

Kenji looked right into his younger brother's eyes, challenging him to stand up to defend his question and by extension: prove his resolve to him for that matter. It wasn't like he was going to agree to whatever he says majority of the fucking time, he hated Tsukune when he got like this.

"Thirdly I think mother would either flip out or even scream at my face for leaving you and her all those years ago…" he guessed shrugging his shoulders to which Tsukune's eyes gleamed a cunning question and intelligence that Kenji realized he screwed up on.

"How can you be so sure? I'm sure Kaura would like to meet her new mom who by extension for all intents and purposes has met Moka here." He looked to the said vampire who nodded taking over before smiling rather sheepishly as Kaura pondered something, "Tsukune is right Kaura-nee sama, their mother is really kind and actually very pleasant to know. I think you would enjoy Kenji's mother as one who would die to plan out her eldest son's wedding while having some things in common with you in designing."

A literal coffin nearly appeared behind the eldest Aono, as nails were driven into his body to keep him screwed over.

"_Oh shit, I really fucked myself over here. They are clever yet oh fuck me, bad timing on my part." _Kenji mentally groaned as he saw Kaura's face light up, oh he hated kids now with a freaking passion to match the sun.

"Maybe we should make some time to go see your mother love, you really don't say much about your old life. It wouldn't hurt to see if they are kind enough to help us, I'm actually excited to see if they are really good people if they are humans love…" Tsukune looked excited which Moka noticed, her own good will to see her best friend happy merely gave her the strength to get Kokoa in on this.

"Also nee-sama, Kokoa hasn't met them yet so it would be a good time to introduce her which could give us some time together which we hadn't had in a long time…" she trailed off ashamed as the dark skinned elder sister looked pained from that bitter truth, they themselves hadn't been a family in so many years or even remotely close to one for that matter. A part of the woman wanted to see what real love from a parent to child was, this Tsukune-boy really had that but was yearning for her love's attention as a younger sibling does for an elder.

The blond vampiress actually remembered a distant memory, of a younger Kokoa crying when Moka left the castle. Her eyes became distant for a moment before springing her sight to her male mate, who again was strangely quiet.

The older female looked to her fiancée whose face was covered by a hand; she knew he was going there now. There were times when they didn't agree on everything which so often it would lead to a fight in a verbal sense. It was inevitable fate, people or beings clashed on whether what was right or not. In this case the lines would need to drawn out, yet the limits wouldn't be found out.

But sometimes lines would be crossed to find limits in their soon to be marriage.

"Kenji."

The man spoke quickly.

"No."

Her usual bubbly tone now gone, this was a calmer yet serious side of her which made her younger sister's widen their eyes at.

It was very rare to see this adamant on anything they had ever witnessed.

"We are going to visit your old home. Don't even try to talk your way out of this one or I will send you to the couch for the next decade."

The man scoffed at that threat, _"Oh really? Why can't you do something better to threaten me with…_." He thought glaring amused at the woman.

His reply was less than agreeable. "That hasn't stopped me or you for that matter, before."

Kaura Shuzen wasn't amused, not in the slightest regard.

"Kenji _**Aono**_…"

He blinked at those two words combined with her growing answer he shook his head before scowling, "Oh no fucking way!"

Kokoa smirked while Moka was having a hard time stopping her giggling.

And the other girls really grinned openly at this little twist.

Tsukune felt slightly guilty but he was routing for the man to get his ass kicked now.

Her glare really made the man shake his head again, "Oh fuck no and you have a better chance with hell freezing over. I'm not agreeing to this."

_At first_ the silence was a warning for the teenagers to cower back towards the wall as the woman dipped her head as she cracked her neck in apparent annoyance

Then the fangs lengthened past the blond woman's lips, "_Uh crap_."

Kaura's hands were innocently enough, in between the man's legs before her arm gave a sharp yet _strong_ yank on a certain anatomy that made the man cringe as he paled at _attack of this monster…_

"Love, mother taught me a valuable lesson with daddy himself: to get things done you must **twist** and **bend** weaknesses to get what you need to be done. I didn't know till she meant to be forceful with your mate and I'm very, very serious about this meeting your parents…" She smiled with her fangs extended fully, as her hands crushed the _parts_ that made Kenji growl angrily as his hand clenched the table's edge, almost breaking the wooden surface into splinters. His face was near bone white now; the pain he was in it was tempting to try to break free.

Kenji blinked away tears before lowering his head; he raised his hand in surrender.

Anymore he was going to be considered a transsexual.

"Alright!" he bit out, "But I comprise that just you, me, my brother, Moka and Kokoa are the only ones going there." The woman laughed with her free hand cover her mouth as if amused at her lover's plight, when did he thought she would let him decide on this as she pulled yet again.

Woman's intuition she loved her mother for teaching her, female vampires did what they wish.

Kenji bit back a yelp in broken male pride, "What else did you want!"

"We bring _them_ as well, they have missed you to the point where they tracked down some old leads and _**destroyed**_ a small town. Mother scolded me quite fluently despite the pride she displayed at their ability to track someone down…"

The man groaned before shaking his head, now things just really had to be shit.

Bringing _those two_ with him and plus everyone going to his parents' house.

His mother Kasumi was going to have a heart attack at the revelations she was in for. Yup that was that.

"_Fuck it all, I'm in no mood to deal with this forced conversation. I truly hate that part of her now…"_

He sighed resigning to the agreement or forced blackmail involving his own body, still he did make his prediction known. "Alright, I'll go but I'm telling you this will not end in a lovey dove fashion no matter how much you think it will do anyone good here…" The elder Aono merely sighed deeply as Kaura smiled happily before peeking him on the cheek for good measure, Kenji didn't flinch or even blush and he just kept a blank stoic face.

He wasn't going to look forward to that day in the soon future.

Tsukune felt a bitter happiness reach his heart, one of his oldest and dearest wishes were coming to life though the sheer effort in getting this done seemingly made his ankles become concrete blocks. Did his brother really hate him, his mother and his time being with them after leaving for over a decade at the most? A question he didn't want to find out but for the sake of his old wounds along with his mother's crying, he would get this done no matter what.

"So are you we going back to school before anything happens now?" asked Kurumu who was anxious to see where this was going, she loved good gossip and to see something like this happen in front of her. She was damned excited to actually find a way to see this event play down the road when the time came to it. Even though she wouldn't be there, it was something to imagine.

Yet an answer came from the eldest of the friends group, the assistant to the Hades Lord of the Academy.

Ruby actually came into the room despite slipping out for a moment, her phone had been ringing on vibrate before she went into the hallway. The attendant to the Headmaster of the school had its perks and downsides when out away from her workplace.

"Master just informed me we will be going back to the Academy today, the bus will be here within the hour. There's a semester break coming up so whatever plans you have I can have it arranged Tsukune-kun." The oldest among the teens said to the young man who nodded smiling gratefully at the soon to be woman, he really cherished his friends when they lent a hand to him. He did all he could to help them and it really made him feel at peace to do that as well.

"Well then get your things together and clean up after yourselves. There will be more time to talk down the line, so don't rush yourselves." Kenji said quietly before getting to his feet while getting his gear back on.

The man literally almost robotic-like got into his attire within a few minutes as everyone watched before following his advice to get there stuff together.

It wouldn't be till when they got back to the Academy would Tsukune and his group of friend realize: things were just getting started.

**(Youkai Academy: Headmaster's Office)**

"I find it quite astounding you're placing a lot of trust in me for actually not considering in ending your life Crimson Blade." Mikogami spoke grinning with a hand on his cheek as if watching a comedy play out before his very eyes. The man was definitely a shrink or some sort of shaman if he spoke in cryptic tones to piss people off.

Kenji Aono truly felt like he was being jerked around again.

And that was the last thing the said man really wanted to be done to him.

"Trust is hardly the term applied. It's more along of Valuable asset here since I can get inside information on Fairy Tail Mikogami-sama, I have the sources to pool with you if you wish to find out easily as I can. Not to mention with the best enforcers of the said company here serving as intern-teachers, I think they would think twice before pulling anything till they find out what's up first." The man took a drag on his cigarette much to the Hade's Lords growing grin.

Mikogami merely chuckled gleefully at the calm front the eldest Aono was putting up; so much like his younger sibling he saw the strength in their blood.

Yet like all strong fronts, there was a weak link to it.

"Come now Mister Aono; both you and dear Tsukune are playing dangerous games whether your aware of it or not. The consequences of this I'm sure you most likely know and if you truly don't know: then you risk more than you can ever imagine."

Kenji scoffed at the words as the hand waved his reaction off before idly pulling out a portfolio with documents to pretty much legally bind him here as an inter-teacher, quite professional in any case. Then again, he technically was a prisoner under this man's watch, though calling Mikogami a man was like comparing a Vampire to an insect. It just didn't compare with words, this Hades Lord was shrewd.

As they all are.

"Nonetheless you and your fiancée will be employed as Physical Education teachers since my current one has had to leave due to legal actions and other personal problems for the matter. So in due time you will be his replacements, I care not how you run that class but stress the rule of being in human form as the mandate of this academy Mister Aono, however I feel your adequately quaint in how that goes."

The Assassin grunted at the veiled jabs at his work ethics and the insulting manner this Hades Lord gave out. Like he couldn't spot insulting remarks with the polite professional tone; this being had been alive for thousands of years at the best.

Still a simple: "Don't Fuck Up.", would've been nicer.

Kenji moved to stand up but once more Mikogami delivered more annoying words to his already degrading mood.

"In regards to two new students for transferring to this academy, they have been approved and will be arriving tomorrow or so give or take. I'm already enjoying your situation as your sibling's; remarkable fines despite the paths you both are taking now." That really made the Assassin glare angrily at the priest Hades Lord who merely waved him off; arrogant fuck head of a catholic pedo.

"Understood and Summer Break is coming up correct?"

The question made the Headmaster merely nod as the young Assassin sighed out irritated before moving to the door: he had nothing left to say to the Hades Lord, arrogant bastard. He had to stop biting back retorts soon or he was going to unleash a lot of pent up rage on his soon to be, unfortunate, students in the gym. Oh that temptation was there alright, he would use it to the extreme.

The wooden door opened before him as Ruby slipped into the Hades Lord's officer, she had a clip-board with other paperwork that needed to be brought to attention. Kenji gave the eldest witch a small nod of respect; god knew how the woman survived the Priest's intentions, with hands in his pockets he went to the lobby to see Kaura sitting on a chair reading a magazine of France.

Oh Christ, already she was trying to learn about their soon to be honeymoons location, he commented fondly of this anxious woman: she was too innocent at times.

"How'd it go love?" The blond haired vampire asked rather curiously as she looked over the magazine to see Kenji sit across from her exhaling loudly.

"A pain as always, I really hate that guy."

He shifted his hands inside his coat pockets before nearly pulling out a cigarette, gods he needed something to calm him down. He kind of felt really thankful for humans to create the cancer stick, despite the fact it couldn't kill him it reaped some good benefits.

Kaura smiled as she lifted her head towards her lover, the man seemed the ideal mate, calm, intelligent, respectful and skilled but he had his flaws that an experienced woman could detect. However the man she loved would get over this, he was just stressed out in dealing with a Hades Lord that was previously of their highly profiled targets to kill in the future but to turn that target into a neutral entity was nothing short of demanding.

"You always find a way, it's probably a good thing you have a silver tongue for schemes. Mother fancies that part about you by the way…" the man grunted settling into the normal cushion chair, he felt tired in dealing with a Hades Lord, Satan burn him alive if he had to deal with another one in the future. He wondered how he would break the news to Tsukune and his little _group_ that their newest grandmother in law was a homicidal, bitch of a woman, leech soul sucking thing who detested humans…

He had no clue.

None.

"Flattering me never got much Kaura. We're staying in the Employee building in back of the Academy; thankfully we have our own private room." Kenji relieved watching the ceiling as he looked upward, his cigarette handing idly from the corner of his mouth. He shut his eyes sighing out loud; Kaura took this opportunity to get up to slide onto her soon to be mates lap, caressing his face gently.

Nuzzling her hand the male Assassin felt himself drifting off into sleep, the blond woman his personal angel making him feel right at home. "God I never figure out how you can do that, swear your like angel sent to me." The blond vampiress laughed at that remark; he was still over the top in complementing her as always.

"A woman's touch, men were never meant to figure it out." That got a laugh from the male, he didn't argue with that theory as he leaned into her. He really did miss her touch, thankfully his plans were moving ahead as they were always were.

Sighing Kenji got himself up much to the female Vampire's frowning face, "C'mon we got to head towards our room, we got a long day tomorrow and add too boot I have to see what the class roster is for our job."

Not to be rather outdone, the blond female whispered something into her lover's ear that made his eyes gleam behind his aviators, a more _personal _gleam of interest as he walked with arm in arm.

Tonight would have its ups and downs as any other couple had.

**(The Next Day)**

The entire class watched with stunned fascination as two adults addressed them in the middle of the gymnasium.

Both figures stood in their own glory but each had a unique appearance that made everyone either attracted or envied upon.

Kenji wore a long sleeved white shirt with loose black Khaki pants, wearing dark blue shoes to cement his colored scheme. With a wooden practice sword in his right hand, but partially his shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a black under armor shirt there with his necklace above it.

He still wore his silver aviator's although his hair framed his face with two bangs over his eyes. His face was neutral and very stern as he eyed the group in front of him without caring for the world itself.

Most of the teenaged girls blushed at his visual; he did look young after all.

But unlike the females, the males were openly drooling at their new female gym sensei. They had good reason not that the elder Aono next to her would care to admit openly, he felt himself truly impressed by this sight as well.

Kaura stood wearing a tight muscle shirt that was light blue, although it revealed a bit of her neck the sight of seeing the tight fabric would make a few men hide their 'approving'. Yet still visible was a diamond like necklace around her neck as well, the lighting flickering the jewelry.

Also wearing black shorts revealing the toned legs, with purple like running shoes, it gave the woman a look of beauty that few could pull off. It helped when she had the class roster in her hands reading off the names of the students in the gym.

Still the most startling appearance that Kaura pulled was that her hair was put pack into a single pony tail with her bangs freely hanging over her forehead. Something so simple made her so different without a care in the world.

Unfortunately their new sensei, Kenji Aono had to say one sentence to make the entire class wish they were somewhere else now.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, get ready for some good old fashioned Dodge ball, you the class vs. us, the sensei…"

The man grinned feral making everyone sweat, it was going to be a long day against them now. Although if one had to say, about something with this new sensei. Not that anyone dared to say it out loud or risk the wrath of this new duo of Academic hell.

Gym was never going to be the same again…

Until next week when the headmaster would approve a sport only Westernized Monsters witnessed humans play.

It was called: American Football

**-End-**

**Author Notes: **I got bored, so I decided to shift around on my hard-drive to see this in here. It was half complete so I went with it and boom, this came out with my intentions of continuing stories time to time. This really wasn't planned in my books, I just honestly shifted through this to find one the older stories in my hard-drive's folders, I figured to see how far I was into it and now, figured to get this one back on its feet.

Honestly this is how I write: I have a crap ton of ideas, if one is stronger than the others I write into it. It can be anyone of stories I have on my account, which to be truthful here: I like the randomness I get when enjoying to write. I don't force myself to write unless I get that the urge to do it. Someday or weekends, I just write whatever I'm feeling strongest for, mind you every story of mine has its own Unique twists or plots.

To be frank here: most of my stories plot have their own little things that make them separate from each other, cliche ones but nonetheless a nice twist on them all so its a given I just focus one at a time.

Hope you all enjoy this, I'll be revealing what's coming and I hope everyone likes family drama, since the Aono Family is going to get shell shocked from quite a few different people.

As for the 'American' Football wording, I guarantee some people don't know what it is but this is the technical term for most of the world to use for. And to be honest, this setting is still in Japan, it's more legitimate to say that is what most education systems would use so it'll slip in with Youkai Academy more or less…

That newest release for Rosario and Vampire: Masked King is a **dick-head** in my opinion, as for who or what he is for that matter I have a hunch but again its probably something stupid that everyone be like: "_Oh he pulled an Obitio_..." As for Kaura, holy hell I am glad I am not allowing that to happen as well, seriously family drama sucks but regret is just whole another level. My god, I really felt sad but annoyed to see that happen: Vampires are NOT immortal or powerful, they are just overrated now in that season.

So see ya around…


End file.
